Repentance
by thecod
Summary: The saiyans have been wished back can they make up for their mistakes in the past by atoning in the future chapter 23up Shopping
1. Repentance of sins

Well here we go again another fic that I'll write seldom and update less. 

The general idea has(i think ) been done before but not to the extent i intend to develop it(however if someones idea similar to this lurks in the bowels of ff.net i will pay homage to it and humbly ask their forgiveness) 

Disclaimer : I do not own drangonballz Because our gliding monkeys cannot find one ! (or at least live long enough to tell me and lynx about it) 

Repentance : Acknowledgement of Sins 

The last female of a dying race, her sole purpose to mate with her kind so as to preserve their heritage. 

And what had she done. Betrayed them. Betrayed them as far as the depths of hell by preserving offspring with a weakling, an overload buffoon. At least she hadn't bonded with the fool, she could never have forgiven herself for that and as for the offspring that her one night stand, supposed to be a one night stand Vanessa told herself she had no choice but to stay with that fool to at least give her daughter some upbringing of the sort she deserved. Still she doubted whether her race would ever accept her daughter as part of it and give her the respect that came from her birthright even though they despised all who not of their race. Power though that was one thing they did respect perhaps if her daughter became a great warrior after the manner of her uncle with his power and pride they might respect her. 

But Vanessa knew she had no chance to bring her daughter up this way. She had left her with her father when she was only 3 she couldn't stand that fool's blabbering any more nor could she bring her daughter up alone so she was forced to leave her with him and could but hope that her daughter grew up like her with some pride and the moronic idiot that was her father. 

What to do now Vanessa wondered she had betrayed her race, her parents, her brother, herself and even her daughter how could she regain the honour that she had lost. She thought back what was her purpose on her home planet, what role would have she had been her race and planet not extinct. She knew it would have been to bring forth children and preserve the heritage that was theirs. But how could she do that? Her race was extinct as was her planet. Then she remembered the legend of the dragon what would her race think of her then the one who had brought them back from the hell to which they had been sent. 

Would they accept that as payment of her sins and fulfillment of her role in their society well at least she 

Could say then that she had preserved her race's heritage what better way was there then to bring it back from the dead. But to that first she had to find those damn dragonballs. 15 years later finally sighed Vanessa who would have thought they would have been that hard to get all seven you no sooner get one then some bastard runs off with it and with all the commotion last year I had no chance to get even one 

Bloody Buu Well he is dead and now it is the time for my race too live again. 

ALMIGHTY DRAGON SHENLONG I SUMMON YOU 

YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME YOU HAVE TWO WISHES NAME THEM 

I wish for my home planet to be restored 

YOUR WISH IS GRANTED WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH 

I wish that all of my race who are dead be resurrected there 

MY POWER IS FINITE I CAN ONLY GO BACK 50 YEARS IS THIS ACCEPTABLE 

Yes 

THEN YOUR WISH IS GRANTED FAREWELL 

Yes I did it I did it my race lives again 

It will be good to see my own kind again after so many years 

Now I just have to prepare for there arrival they are sure to spot earth soon it is the only planet with any power to speak off in this area of space. Still after just getting out of hell it might take them a while to figure out what is happening first. Laughing Vanessa continued her preparations for her races arrival to earth. 

So is it any good review and tell me 

Chapter2 wonderment I will try to do by the end of the week that all I can promise 


	2. Wonderment

Chapter 2 yes it has been a while but as no one has reviewed to ask for more you can't exactly complain chapter 3 will be g/v and i'll try to have it out a bit sooner especially if someone reviews 

** means telepathic communiction between gods ** 

Disclaimer : no dragonballs damnit why can't I find a dragonball (sigh) I dont own DBZ 

And as far as I know neither does lynx or if he does then he's not telling me! 

Repentance Chapter2 : Wonderment 

Beat beat beat "my heart it's beating" Bardock couldn't believe it last time he checked he was dead and in HFIL (hell or home for infinite losers) but two things seemed to disagree with this assessment. One he could feel and hear his heart beating and two his current scenery was definitely not the HFIL he remembered in fact it was closer to "no it can't be " mumbled bardock as he fell to his knees " Vegeta-sei" "but how? The planet was destroyed, it was destroyed by the same blast that killed the rest of us what has happened have I missed something" 

At the Saiyan-jin Palace King Vegeta was wondering the same thing " what the f*ck is going on here!" he screamed at the closest of his guards though he knew to be fair to them they probably had less of an idea than he did still at times like these you had to scream at people 

It was expected of you " Well come on I asked a question answer me !" " um we don't know lord" answered the poor guard who happened to be closest he had had no choice all his compatriots were backed up against the far wall preparing to flee the room " perhaps one of the gods would know" 

King Vegeta was impressed the poor guard had actually come up with a coherent thought even though being cowered. " What is your name and rank guard" asked the king. 

"Sub-Commander Kael Lord" 

"Not anymore it is Commander Kael now" " um thank you Lord" 

"And your first assignment as Commander will be to go to the plateau of the gods and tell them that King Vegeta would like them to grace him with their presence so that we can figure out what to do with our renewed life." 

"It shall be as you command Lord" turning Kael departs. 

"Now I just have to figure out some intelligent questions to ask them" mused King Vegeta to himself. 

Bardock meanwhile was catching up on looking at scenery that he hadn't seen in a long time 

When an astonishing sight greeted his eyes his son Raditz engaged in a friendly conversation with Nappa. He knew the two didn't get on that well that they would choose the others company so soon after being brought back to life there were plenty others they would choose first. With that thought in mind bardock flew down to join his son and nappa. "Raditz Nappa " 

Greeted Bardock. "Father" "Commander" came the response " what have you two been up to" " oh not much father you know just the usual wondering why are we here after we have been dead so long nappa's actually got a theory as to why" 

"Well raditz did help it was him that put me on the track of them" 

"Them ?" Enquired Bardock 

"Yeah them the dragonballs the things vegeta and I went to earth looking for I think someone made a wish with them for the saiyan-jins to be wished back don't know why though." 

"Yeah the few people that know about the dragonballs or the saiyan-jins don't exactly like us enough to make a wish restoring us to life." Agreed Raditz. 

"Well who could it be then?" Asked Bardock. 

"Only the earthings or the nameks they are the only ones with dragonballs and knowledge of us"answered Nappa. 

"Yeah and the things that they remembered about you probably are not pleasant still this is most likely the only answer for our current state of well being we should tell the king about this " " you lead and we will follow father" " very well then raditz, nappa let's go" 

King Vegeta was getting annoyed where were those damned gods Kael had been gone an hour they should have been back by now wait yes here they were the four gods of the saiyan-jin. 

The gods of Air, land, Sea and the chief god of the saiyan-jin the god of war. 

"Thank you for coming at such sort notice did this current situation catch you by surprise as much as it did us" greeted king Vegeta. 

" Yes it did and thank you for asking for our presence so quickly perhaps we can find some answer to this unexplained happening"answered Ares the god of war as always the spokeman of the gods. 

" So you do not know what has caused our renewed life either then."Asked king Vegeta 

"No we do not" admitted Ares. 

"Lord we have three warriors seeking admittance to this meeting They are Commander Bardock, his son Raditz and elite Nappa they say that they know what has caused this lord shall they be admitted" cried the door warden 

"Admit them at once" answered the king. 

Bardock, Raditz and Nappa entered the throne room and stood before the king. 

"Commander Bardock is this true do you know what has caused this miracle" 

"Yes lord though I did not make this discovery it was made by Nappa with the aid of my son 

It seems from what they have told me someone has made a wish with the dragonballs to restore our planet and our lives." 

"What are these dragonballs" 

" I can answer that King Vegeta they are seven mystical orbs that when brought together grant the summoner of the dragon a varias number of wishes I don't know the exact number" answered Ares. 

"So where are these dragonballs then " 

Nappa answered "there are only two places we know of lord where they exist earth and new namek" 

"But from what I remember of your briefing in hfil Nappa both of those places have little love for us why would they let their dragonballs to be used to wish us back." 

I don't know lord perhaps one of our gods should contact theirs to see if we can find out anything"Nappa said. 

"I will do that"Ares responded ** This is Ares the chief god of the saiyan-jins contacting Namek please come in Namek ** 

** This is Elder Mori of the Nameks how can I help you Ares ** 

** greetings Elder Mori our race has just been restored to life we think someone wished this so with the dragonballs we were wondering if yours had been used lately ** 

** no they have not perhaps someone used the earth dragonballs their kami Dende might know something ** 

** thankyou for assistance and your time Elder Mori we will continue our enquires with this dende ** 

"Well it was not the nameks time now to try earth" Ares told those assembled. 

** This is Ares the chief god of the Saiyan-jin contacting Dende the kami of earth come in Dende** 

** this is Dende did you just say the saiyan-jins ** 

** yes I did Dende our race has been restored to life we were wondering if the earth's dragonballs have been used for this purpose** 

**" saiyan-jins alive "** Dende faints 

** hello anyone there** 

**err sorry about that Dende has been a little stressed recently I am Mr Popo his assistant oh and what was Dende meaning about Saiyan-jins alive** 

** Mr Popo I am Ares the chief of the saiyan-jins our race has been restored to life we were wondering if the earth's dragonballs were responsible ** 

** no wonder Dende fainted they could be they were used just a few days ago and we do know who by so it could have been that they wished you back do you wish to send a small party to find out some more details they may be able to ask some of the saiyan-jins that we have living here if they know any more ** 

** yes we will do that we will despatch a party within the week it should take another week for them to get there is this okay ** 

**Yes we will be expecting them thankyou for letting us now of your newfound life will I be hearing from you again before they arrive ** 

** Yes and thankyou for your cooperation ** 

"King Vegeta the representative of the god of earth has agreed to a party to go there to question the saiyan-jins who live there. It seems it was the earth dragonballs that revived our life and our planet who do you think should go on this party King Vegeta" Ares said. 

"I not yet sure let me think on this for a while in the meantime there are plenty of other things that call for our attention would you meet with me here again tomorrow" Mused King Vegeta. 

"We will king until then good health and prosperity"Ares responded on behalf of the gods as the ascended back to their plateau. 

"Commander, Nappa, Raditz you are all dismissed of duties today but I expect you before me tomorrow as well" 

"Of coure Lord " the three responded. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The saiyan-jins are coming the saiyan-jins are coming who will the king send(i wonder) will dende recover consciousness will gohan and videl ever show up find out in chapter3 decisions decisions that is solely g/v oh yeah reviews would be nine on the meantime 


	3. Decisions Decisions

Chapter 3 yes finally some g/v and I will need to set the scene or no one will no what I'm on about. It is just over a year since buu has been defeated gohan, videl and co have graduated high school finished summerbreak and are about to enter university (college for you poor people in the states I'm an australian I use australian terminology I don't know yours I do know mine (i'm 2nd year engineering)translate that and you'll do fine)They are both studying 

a Bachelor of Science/Bachelor of Arts(history) degree their friends degrees will be revealed in time. gohan and videl are officially going out but are not married yet and have not mated though they do have a slight bond (they can only project thoughts if they try really hard)gohan has continued videl's training and she is about the level piccolo was in the fight with vegeta and nappa (3200 odd) but she has not been trained in ki blasts yet(if you think that is a bit low remember that piccolo could blow up the moon with less than that and that is about the elite level of the saiyan-jins nappa at 4000 was considered a super-elite hmm I wonder if that will change when they get to earth). 

Thanks to those who reviewed (julie I'll try to keep up the good work and jetforce I do intend to finish it but bear in mind this is going to be a long fic it's not going to be finished anytime soon) encouragement is appreciated it also insipes me to post more often as writer's block has a nearly permanent hold on me. That is why my chapters may at times seem short. 

/* thoughts */ 

Disclaimer : no dragonballs equals ** smoke and mirror illusion trick ** no dragonballz huh it didn't work damn. 

Repentance chapter 3 : Decision Decisions 

Finally Gohan was were his mother wanted him to be. At University, a scholar but after spending a full year at high school even after that fracas with buu he was damned if he was going to waste four years of his life going through all the trouble he'd had at high school on a grander scale. Sure he wanted to achieve the degree he had chosen but basically he already knew it all if only there was a way to communicate this to his lecturers "now there's an idea" 

As gohan stared off into space /* now how can I go about getting exemptions to all these units that I have to take what about if I huh */ Gohan stared at the rapidly moving object inches from his face which gradually resolved into Videl's hand. "Jeez Gohan when you space out you really space out what is it this time think you are going to fail something and comtemplating how to avoid Chichi's wrath." 

"Oh hi videl no I was just thinking about how I can get exemptions for my units so I can get my degree sooner." 

"I think not Son Gohan I'm doing the same course as you are for a reason you know I expect you to help me out with this uni stuff if you think you can just look at me and blow happy bubbles all day your sadly mistaken" 

" oh forgot about that yeah I did say I was going to help you didn't I" (no disrepect to videl fans she probably does need help sure she's smart but she's not in gohan class and she knows it) 

" yes you did gohan and don't you forget it " 

"But I don't want to spend 4 years of my life just bumming round uni"/* lets see videl resist the son gohan's sad look now */ 

Softening just a little " I know gohan 4 years is a long time but have you ever heard of summer term" 

"Huh what's that"  
"that's where you can take units externally over the summer break" 

"External how does that work" 

"Who ever think me explaining things to gohan, external is where you study at home and only have to come in for the unit exam that way if you take say 4 units over summerbreak each year 

You could be finished in 2 ½ years and that way I can take the courses same time as you so I'm happy, you finish earlier so you are happy and you can still blow happy bubbles at videl" she finished with a smile. 

"2 ½ years is still to long but I guess I can put up with it if it makes my videl happy"smiled gohan back. 

" and then videl can blow happy bubbles at gohan" she finished with a laugh. 

"Exactly" 

"So what have we got today" 

"Well at 12:00 we have an introdutory lecture by the arts faculty and at 1:00 another by the science faculty and at 2:00 we have a 2 hour welcoming presentation in the auditorium by the dean of the university and its chief patron oh shit" 

"Gohan whats wrong now" 

"It's bulma and she's bringing vegeta and knowing my luck trunks and goten will tag along as well it's over my life it's over" 

"Come on gohan what can they say everyone already knows that your're the great saiyan-man 

What can they point out that's any worse than that" 

"Oh yeah good point I may have over-reacted a little bit" 

"Umm I wouldn't go that far gohan they're still dangerous just more what's the word umm predictable yeah that's it" 

"Bulma and Vegeta predictable that's a bad thing they always spring something on you when you think they've gone predictable" 

"Oh yeah now why do I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this" 

Next chapter why does videl have a bad feeling about this (hmm I wonder) 

Two boring lectures and a enlighting presentation. 

Yes I know I said I say more on who the king would send and when dende will wake up that will be in one of the future chapters because it will give me something to write about which will prevent the entry of writers block or at least delay it a bit another thing that fights writers block is reviews the more you give the less writers block I have so please review 


	4. Veggie's surprise

chapter 4 yessss what can i do to gohan hmm let me think hehehehe 

well as no one reviewed ch3 you're lucky i'm been in a writing mood lately or you wouldn't have 4 yet but come 

on people I'm not going to post chapters with no reviews for ever  people this is only my second fic therefore I don't necessarily know if I'm doing something right or wrong (if I'm doing something wrong without reviews it will not get better) also (if I'm doing something right and you don't tell me I'm likely to stuff it up and go back to what was wrong again)

the moral of this is REVIEW that way I'll write more of what you like less of what you don't and more often.

Disclaimer : I don't own dragonballz though lynx did have a funny grin on his face when I asked him about it.

/* thoughts */

*/* telepathic communication */*

Repentance chapter 4 : Veggie's surprise

Gohan was really bored now half hour into the Arts faculty's welcome and he was nearly asleep he was almost wishing for some excitement almost was the key word he wasn't quite that bored. He knew what dende would do him if he started wishing for excitement trunks and goten would turn up and start to fight in the auditorium he'd get busted and videl would have to try to sort the whole thing out /*thinking of videl what was it he had to do oh that's right vegeta was turning up later and would no doubt spot them in the crowd not even dende if he was trying to be nice to him could prevent that and knowing videl she would try to get vegeta all riled up so he would want to blast her so that I have to step in to protect again actually there was something along those lines he could do he could start his 'this is how to act around his royal pain in ass if you want to survive' talk and it wasn't as if he was actually doing anything important otherwise.

"hey videl you asleep yet"

"not quite gohan though it is getting that way"

" do you want to do something useful instead of sleeping then"

"I don't know what did you have in mind" smirking.

"I was thinking about a crash course in surviving vegeta 101"

"gohan I have had some experience around vegeta remember the last world's martial arts tournament I was around him the pretty much the whole day there and he didn't try to kill me or anything"

" vegeta wasn't concentrating on you then, he was more interested in fighting my dad then in what anyone else was up to today is going to be different story you're with me and he is definitely going to try to annoy me"

"oh how come is annoying gohan vegeta's favourite sport"

"well that is one major reason the other is that poor old vege can't sit still for any length of time unless he's training or eating so when he's forced to accompany bulma to one of these functions his temper is on a really short fuse and when it blows it really blows"

"so how do I keep vege's fuse from going pop"

" ahh the magic question to answer that you have got to know when vegeta will use his three favourite phrases once you work out when he is going to say what you have half the battle won.

"and these favourite phrases are "

"oh yes I was getting to that the first is his introductory speech

I AM VEGETA THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAN-JINS BOW BEFORE ME

No one ever does just act a bit cowered and he's happy

The second is when he needs to blow off a bit of steam he will try this on me today for sure

YOU ME SPAR **NOW**!  He loves that one

But the last is definitely is favourite it short but then so vegeta so it suits him well

**DIE KAKARROT!!!** He really loves that one he uses it every chance he gets so how are going with vegeta 101 so far "

"not bad gohan but we are going to have to shift the lecture is about to finish"

"oh great now we have to wander around uni again"

" oh come on it's not that bad" 

" if you say so videl"

"Dende dende wake up all you all right"

"Mr Popo is that you what's happening was that all some big horrible dream"

" no unfortunately not dende since that one time when you got drunk on vodka you haven't had any dreams like that at all"

"on no Mr Popo that means it's true there is more saiyan-jins and there coming here were can we run to Mr Popo we got to run away they'll kill as all"

"now now  dende I don't think that's going to happen not with goku, vegeta and the others here they probably just want a family reunion" 

"even so Mr Popo we still need to warn the others I wonder what their all up to "

"yes we should warn them I 'spose hmm who can we tell though goku would just forget or laugh it off piccolo would just make some dire comment that would send everyone into hysterics it's not really krillin and the other humans problem and that only leaves ''dramatic shuddering''  vegeta" 

"Mr Popo you can't be serious get vegeta to spread the message that the saiyan-jins are coming back everyone will think the bad old days are back to haunt us"

"of course but we've had a little too much peace since buu a little excitement always nice" 

"Mr Popo you haven't been into my vodka have you"

" Dende what ever makes you think that * hic * "

"right well I'm going to tell vegeta now no funny business while I'm talking to him understand "

"yes dende * hic *"

*/* Vegeta this is Dende I have some information that I'd like you to distribute round it will be of particular interest to you */*

*/* oh why is that you little green snotball I have to accompany my mate on some damn junket this afternoon I haven't got time to run errands for you */*

" same old vegeta" */* you haven't got to run any errands for me vegeta I'd just like you to pass the information on to gohan so he can run it round he'll be at the junket your going to with bulma  */*

*/* oh will he now, now I can have some fun so what is this information anyway is the earth under threat again */* 

*/* umm not really a few years ago it would have been but now I think they're just coming for a pleasure visit */*

*/* who's coming for a pleasure visit damnit */*

*/* your race vegeta the saiyan-jins  some-one wished them back we still don't know who Ares was talking to us about 4 hours ago and suggested a party be sent here to see old friends we thought you should be the first to know as goku would forget and it doesn't the humans */*

**clonk**

*/* umm vegeta */*

*/* yes dende that was just a bit of a shock it's not everyday someone tells you your extinct race has been brought back to life */*

*/* so vegeta would you tell gohan then and maybe turn up here tomorrow morning so we can figure out exactly what is going on */*

*/*  I spose is the brat and kakarrot invited to this figure things out session too */*

*/* yes */*

*/* right I really going to have fun today then I see you in the morning */*

" right woman where this damn vehicle we have to travel in to this junket of yours "

"it's bulma it's not a junket and it's out the front and we're leaving now so get your ass into gear vegeta"

"yes bulma"  /* boy do I have some surprises for you */

"Mr Popo well I just told vegeta Mr Popo what are you doing "

" *hic * this good vodka dende we'll *hic *have to get some more "

"nooooooo not my vodka"

yes I know I said I'd do more but you want the post don't you

besides I got no net for the next two days so on Thursdays(us) I should have at least one more post ready maybe two beside the look on gohan's face is going to be priceless oh and reviews would be appreciated in the meantime   


	5. Videl's surprise

Well it looks like my review rant did at least some good thanks to daniel of lorien and Emotionless Shadow for your reviews i'll try to keep up the good work 

You are very lucky to be getting a post today even though I said i'd do one(that is the only reason I am) I haven't been on the net since Tuesday (my time translation Friday AUS Thursday US) so I haven't even got my dose off fanfic.net yet so you are very lucky people. 

And I had a particularly nasty assignment to do Wednesday and Thursday and i'm still trying to get over the depression it caused me. 

Disclaimer : lynx's grin hasn't gone away but he's saying nothing about it so I have to assume that he doesn't own Dragonballz either besides he's into transformers more. 

Repentance Chapter 5 : Videl's Surprise 

"Right gohan now that you've finished wandering round campus trying to get lost for the last ten minutes and have settled yourself down in that seat perhaps you might like to continue my education in surviving vegeta 101" 

"Sure videl but I wasn't trying to get lost they design these things just to confuse poor students like me" 

"Riiiight i'm sure the university's planning office has a design plan specifically to confuse poor helpless saiyan-jins seriously though gohan how come you can get lost so easily they even had arrows pointing out the right direction" 

"They did, where, I never saw any" 

"Oh I know that, the way you were wandering led me to that conclusion, how did you think that I knew were I was, I was following the signs." 

"I still don't think there were signs" 

"Like father like son, genuises in one thing, babe in the woods in all others" 

Videl ignores evil glare " so am I getting my vegeta training now" 

"I spose" continues evil glare "another important thing when faced with vegeta is to not let him get everthing his own way he admires strength and people standing up to him but make sure you have either cast-iron underwear or brown pants on because vegeta will test your resolve and when a vegeta induced pants soil happens it's not a pretty sight" 

"So the alternate plan when facing vegeta is not 'first i'm going to soil myself then regroup and come up with a new plan' so what is a good alternate plan if the stand up to him doesn't work"(a/n I couldn't resist that Austin Powers line) 

"Probably hide behind me that might give him a reason to calm down and approach things rationally, from his viewpoint at least anyway vegeta likes to fight me but not where he thinks people can see him get beaten" 

"So is that the key to vegeta then, his pride, figure out when it kicks in and your right then" 

"Yeah it's his pride all right as long as he can keep his pride intact he's happy" 

"So now all we have do to is sit through the rest of this and then I can try all these fun things out" 

" yeah hopefully we won't fall asleep and miss it" 

"Are we there yet woman" 

"No vegeta" 

Minute later "are we there yet " 

"No vegeta" 

Another minute 

"Are we there yet " 

"NO vegeta" 

Another minute 

"Are we there yet" 

"VEGETA" 

"Snicker,snicker,snicker"(think of the sound) 

Vegeta had loved it when he'd first seen that add he'd even been proud of the fact trunks had used it to torment kakkarot's harpy and then precede to corrupt mini kakkarot with it. 

But it wasn't the same as being able to do it yourself and he was pleased he'd finally had the opportunity of trying it out first hand it worked wonderfully he just wished he'd known it when he a servant under frieza he really could have pissed the bastard off tremendously then he may have killed him early but it would have been worth it to see the look on his face. 

" ahh memories" 

"Vegeta are you all right" 

"Yes bulma just reminiscing about old times" 

"Riiight" 

*/ right now all I have to do is torture gohan and get him to faint from the wonderful news */ 

" vegeta what is it your not telling me" 

" oh damn forgot you can read my thoughts just planning how to torture gohan" 

"Riiight then why am I suddenly worried" 

The biggest smirk vegeta had had in a long time cracked across his face " no idea" 

Up at kami's lookout dende was in fix 

"What can I do the saiyan-jins are coming, Mr Popo is drunk, my vodka is gone, i'm going to die." 

"Surely it can't be that bad dende" 

"It's worse piccolo vegeta has to tell gohan that they're alive" 

"Who's alive dende" 

"Didn't you hear that bit piccolo the saiyans are alive and some of them are going to be coming to earth for a family reunion" 

"They're coming ? You sure you've got no vodka left dende" 

"Yes Mr Popo just drank the last bottle" 

"Damn cause we really need a drink and water ain't going to be strong enough" 

"I know piccolo you can materialise objects right can't you just materialise a couple no make that a doxen of bottles of umm I donno bundy and cola or something" 

"Sure but is that a doxen total or each" 

"Each we need to get plastered fast better make that two doxen each" 

"You know dende I think this is one of the best ideas you've ever had"materialising bundy and colas 

"Thanks piccolo bottoms up" 

" so videl ready to face the vegeta" 

"Isn't it face the music gohan" 

" it ain't music when vegeta's around just make sure he doesn't get near any of the sound system or he will pop a linkin park cd in and absolutely crank it" 

" isn't that a good thing gohan" 

"Videl you know how people are scared of vegeta right well so are stereos he has the same effect on them. A stereo hasn't really been cranked to the max until vegeta's done it and speaking personally I don't know how his ears stand it. 

" right well now were at this here were do you think we should sit given that you said he would spot you wherever you are do you think it would be better to sit up the front" 

"Why" 

" That way fewer people will be between him and us meaning less sacrifices on the altar of vegeta's ego" 

"Yeah good point do you think they'll give us some bonus credits on our assignments for that" 

"Probably not worth a try though" 

"Look here comes the procession let's laugh at the funny colours(Aus spelling) 

"Look videl pretty blue and there's a green and ohhh pink" 

"Hey look gohan there's bulma she's in a light blue one too and no way is that vegeta in a black one" 

"You're right how the hell did the ever manage to get him out of spandex that's all he ever wears have you got camera on you videl we've got to get a picture of this" 

Snap snap " there's two I wait till later to get some more" 

MC " welcome everyone today is a blah blah blah blah blah blah blah let me introce to you the faculty heads blah blah blah blah blah blah blah and our university patron Bulma briefs doctor of science and technology and her husband Vegeta doctor of military history from the university of Edinburough blah blah blah blah blah blah blah let me present to you our dean 

" thank you for the introduction blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah and now let me introduce our patron the wonderful Bulma Briefs" 

"Hey videl is it just me or has vegeta be very quiet over in that corner" 

"Gohan if you hadn't warned me I would have said he was an overgrown kitten it like he's on his best behavior or something" 

" oh shit things always go wrong when vegeta starts acting normal either that or he's just trying to put me off guard and if that's the case then he is definitely succeeding" 

"Yeah but let's be quite for a bit I want to hear what bulma's going to say" 

" thank you professor and thank you too students for paying attention I know how difficult that can be from my uni days so I won't take up much time let me just say that as a former student of this university you have indeed chosen the best in the world the only reason my husband didn't go here was because they didn't offer his degree so to finish good luck in your chosen fields and may you find success in them and if your lucky you may even end up working for me one day." Applause. 

MC"thank you mrs Briefs and now if the students would like to join the staff and Mr and Mrs briefs at the refresment tables you are most welcome"more applause. 

"Wow they got food they're legends" 

"It doesn't take much to impress you does it gohan anyway lets go see what was causing vegeta to behave himself he'll be round the food tables too" 

"Damn we'll have to hurry then or he'll eat everything" 

" mmmm cake lovely cake now why can't bulma learn to cook this good mmm cake" 

"Yes hi to you to vegeta is the cake that good" 

"My cake my precious mmmm cake" 

"From that i'd say it is videl where's the next closest cake" 

"Just here but why can't you share" 

"Hsss my precious my cake" 

"That answers your question vegeta will kill anyone who touches that cake lets finish this one off and then we may get some answers." 

"Mmm cake" 

"Okay cake all gone so how come you've been all quiet vegeta it's not like you" 

"Can't I be good now and then" 

"Hey gohan you left a piece" 

"You have it videl you didn't get much" 

"Now I now she's your girlfriend brat you wouldn't share food with anyone else" 

"Hehehe" 

"Oh damn I got some food on my necklace I better clean it"pulling out a silver half-moon necklace 

"You must be teaching her bad habits eh gohan huh /sees necklace for first time / where did you get that from"all trace of affability gone from vegeta's manner. 

"My mother gave it to my before she left dad years ago why" 

"This is why" pulling out a opposite necklace vegeta brought it over to videl's they aligned with a snap" 

Separating them again vegeta put his away and turning directly to videl asked 

"So your mother gave you this is she still alive" 

"I don't know she left when I was three why does it concern you anyway" 

"Because there is only one necklace that could be then I know who she is" 

"Oh who is she then " 

"Her name is vanessa she is my little sister" 

Bwahahahhahaha how will videl take this news find out in chapter6 where the saiyans will make an appearance again 

Piccollo and dende will be drunk and and hercule will nearly have a heart attack 

And due to my lack of net time the earliest it will be up will be Sunday afternoon(aus time) at worst Tuesday until then please continue to review. 


	6. Expedition party

Well I'm here again i'm more on the ball than I thought i'd be writing in front of my deadline 

_Thank you saiyanprincessvidel I think you'll like this chapter and i'll update probably tuesday(aus) maybe Monday though if I get my act together and A-man thanks_

__Well maybe people will give me some reviews to compensate looks expectantly at reviewers 

Reviewers see me looking expectantly at them "ahhhh run away run away" well so much for that idea. 

Disclaimer : as it's the weekend I can't see lynx's grin but he assures via email that it is still there he also assures me that he doesn't own Dragonballz which kinda makes me wonder what he's actually up to though. 

Repentance Chapter 6 : Expedition Party 

"King vegeta we have gathered as per your earlier orders what new counsel have you for your people" said bardock 

"So bardock you are the group representative then" 

"Yes my lord" 

"It seems they must have gotten more intelligent while in hfil then at least you can speak to me without fear all the others just cower at me" 

"Training in hfil does have some benefits lord it was a pity we could not spar more often though" 

"Yes it was, though being king of hfil's evil wariors does take up a lot of one's time" 

" of course lord so what have you decided regarding earth then" 

"I Shall lead the party bardock with you as my deputy" 

"Thank you for this honour lord" 

"Do not thank me bardock if anything thank your son kakkarot or goku whatever he calls himself because it's because of him that the dragonballs are still around" 

"Do you think then that he made the wish lord" 

"No probably not but he might know something about it" 

"So who else are we to there expect lord" 

"My son vegeta" 

"He is there too what of your daughter vanessa lord does she still live" 

"I don't know she wasn't in hfil,we have no access to heaven to make inquires and no means of finding out from the earthlings before going there" 

"Why is that lord?" 

"They would not know she exists, kakkarot would not know of her and vegeta would think her dead in the explosion of vegeta-sei for he would know that she was to young to be sent out to purge" 

"Hmm yes good point so who else will accompany us lord" 

"Radditz and nappa will also come as they have both been there before and have things to patch up also your mate and mine will make the journey that will be a total of six" 

"Very well lord though who will lead the saiyan-jins while we are there" 

"Marshal Pine your 2nd in command will lead them do you think we should tell the earthlings guardian of this yet' 

"Not just yet lord they will still be rather shocked at us being alive let them wait until morning" 

"Very well bardock we will leave then after we inform them, how long will it takes us to get there" 

"From what I checked up yesterday it should take us a week though this will give us time to train" 

"Excellent get the preparations in order,now you and me have some sparing to look forward to" 

"Piccolo are we drunk yet" 

"No dende we've only had 6 bundy and cola's each" 

"Damn I don't want to be sober I don't want to be sober" 

"Don't worry dende the double vision will come" 

"Yah double vision two pink piccolo's yah" 

"Umm you sure you're not drunk yet dende" 

"Yah dancing pink piccolo's 'hic'" 

"Oh shit" 

"Your little sister your kidding right I mean gohan warned me you try to freak people out but your little sister you've got to be kidding me" 

"No I wish I was but there is no one else that necklace belongs to, it's one of the few remaining memories I have of my sister" 

"Hey vegeta I thought you said that you and dad were the only ones left after radditz and nappa's deaths where have you been hiding her." 

"Fool boy I did think that kakkarot and I were the last left, I believed my sister had died in the explosion of our home planet." 

"Why wouldn't she have been of purging planets or something" 

" No she was the saiyan-jin princess she would not have been expected to fulfil such a menial task she would have been trained to fight but not expected to, I was only sent out to appease freiza ,besides she would have been only eight when our planet was destroyed" 

" So what your trying to say is that my mother is your little sister, a princess and a trained fighter" 

"Well her training would have been incomplete but otherwise yes" 

"So that makes me a princess too doesn't it uncle" 

"Huh uncle" 

"Yeh uncle your my mother's brother that makes you my uncle and from the looks on gohan's face he's as shocked as you are" 

"Yeh I never imagined you an uncle vegeta" 

"Quiet boy that's my, niece isn't it, and the princess of our race if she hadn't chose you as her mate you would be very flat right about now" 

"What do you mean chose" 

"The fact you accept and acknowledge him as you boyfriend can only mean that you have chosen him your saiyan-jin side would not let do that if you hadn't hmm I wonder what the others will think of this" 

"Others, oh please vegeta don't get my mom started again the first time was bad enough I can still remember her wedding song" 

"No she wasn't who I ment dende just told me before I came her that's why I was so quiet during that presentation I was thinking" 

"Thinking you it must be serious then" 

"Ohh it is boy and this will really make your day someone wished the saiyan-jin back and our home planet maybe you and videl would like to go there for your honeymoon"snicker snicker 

"Saiyan-jins back oh shit /* dende what's going on */ 

/* pretty pink piccolo's dancing in a tree one fell down and then there were three*/ 

Well dende's got the right attitude at least he's totally plasted up there" 

" so the little green snotball finally got it on ehh good to see I wonder if he'll still be plasted tomorrow" 

" oh why" 

"He wants us saiyan-jins to hold a council up there to decide what to do about the fact the saiyan-jins are alive again"  
"that means I'm included to" 

"Yes videl it does anyway will your father be at home" 

"Umm yes but what do you want with him" 

"Just to ask a few question come on this thing is finished I tell bulma were leaving videl you can fly all model of capsule jets right" 

"Umm yes" 

"Good wait outside for me I'll be there in a minute" 

/*/ bulma i'm just going with gohan and videl to see hercule i'll ment you at home love /*/ 

" okay were is a bit of a field" 

"Over here uncle" 

" i'm going to have to get use o that right so do you think you can still fly this" 

This turn outs to be a suped up sr91 Aurora. 

" how did you get that vegeta" 

"Easy gohan someone has to make them and the airforce trust capsule corps just like everyone else beside when I have to fly with bulma in a plane we're both damned if we are going to spend all day wasting time" 

"Wow is this vtol uncle " 

"Yes bulma specifically modified it" 

" right well strap in boys this won't take long" 

20 seconds later 

"Told you it wouldn't take long hey are you airsick gohan" 

"No just not used to traveling in a confined space at that speed" 

"Fair enough lets go see my dad then" 

"Hello sweat pea how was your day at uni ahhh your with that boy again get away from him he scares me" 

"As much as I scare you" 

"Ahhhhhhhh don't kill me I swear I never try to hit on your wife again never please just don't kill me" 

"Ahh good to see i'm remembered no I wont kill you today I just want to ask you some questions about videl's mother" 

"Why what's videl to you" 

"My niece you see her mother is my younger sister" 

" your sister ahhhh hic hic oahh" passes out 

"Huh vegeta I think he's had a heart attack" 

"Hmm call a medic then brat he's not dying without giving me some answers" 

Bwhahahahaaa I'm evil yes truly evil still your getting a post so you can't complain anyway a question do you want shorter post ie 1-2000 words every couple of days or 3 -5000 every few 3-5 days I need the longer time to think of more to write i'm good at short chapters so far but if you want me to deversify I will 

Anyway next chapter vegeta will get some answers and the rest of the z-sensei will begin to panic and mabe a bit of drancing pink piccolo's for amusement. 


	7. Answers

Okay so i'm not on the ball as much as I thought I was anyway thanks to 

_A-man and jetforce good to see you again thanks for the encouragement _

_MMSSJ Gohan thanks i'll try to keep it up _

_And silver_shelter thanks, with videl she still to shocked to be angry besides she gets to be a princess so that eases the anger a bit and with vegeta he's still in a good mood after coming back from death and being able to be with his bulma besides the knowledge that his race is back has probably still got him a bit shocked._

__

Disclaimer : lynx's grin now has him worried that he think that I think he's up to something 

Repentance chapter 7 : Answers 

"Have you called that medic yet brat" 

"Yes vegeta they said they'd be here in five minutes but I would have loved to have seen their faces when I told them it was for hercule their voices raised about five octaves and their words oh no who's going to defend us while he's out we'll be there as soon as we can ahh I love it when people panic" 

"Has trunks been getting to you lately brat you're starting to sound like me" 

"You say that as if it's a bad thing" 

"I'm sure bulma and that fry-pan wielding devil woman would say that it is" 

"Hmm yeh good point" 

"Umm vegeta now that i'm the princess of the saiyan-jins is there any things I should know" 

"Yes many but I don't have enough time to teach them all to you right now but one thing you need to decide is who will complete your training because with the saiyan-jins coming here they will not accept you as their princess if you are a weakling actually only by showing exceptional power will they accept you what level are you currently at" 

"Gohan says my power level is about 3200 but there is a lot of stuff he hasn't taught me" 

"3200 ehh that's not bad about the old level of elite but you need to do a lot better than that i'd say you need to be at least 20000 when they get here how advanced is her training gohan" 

"Well videl's mastered flight and ki sensing she has some mastery of hiding her ki and can raise it when angered but she hasn't really mastered powering up yet and I haven't taught her any ki blasts or manipulations" 

"What are you defining as manipulations" 

"Things like Tien's solar flare or dad's kaio-ken or instant transmission" 

"You know kaio-ken and instant transmission" 

"Well dad did teach me kaio-ken but i've never really used it and as for instant transmission 

I think I know how he does it but you really need to lock on to a ki to do it right and if I do that it sort of gives it away that i'm practicing it because dad doesn't know I can do it yet and I want to surprise him" 

" Good work gohan never let up an opportunity to surprise kakkarot" 

"Make way medic coming through where is hercule" 

"Over here thanks for coming so quickly" 

"That's all right videl what happened though your dad's not someone to just have a heart attack for no reason" 

"Oh he just had a bit of an emotional shock thats all" 

"Riiight well stand back so we can use the paddles on him" 

Shock shock 

"I think he's coming round" 

"Were am I ahh its you what do you want from me" 

"Well that's not the usual reaction but then hercule's not the usual man" 

"I think it was me that remark was aimed at" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 

"Um who are you" 

//* gohan he's going to use fav line 1 isn't *// 

//* oh yeah *// 

" I AM VEGETA PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAN-JINS BOW BEFORE ME" 

" umm bowing sir" 

"Good" 

" Umm we'll just be going then have a nice day" 

"DON'T LEAVE ME" 

"Run away run away" 

"They're gone now hercule now you have to answer my questions" 

"NOOOO I don't wanna die don't kill me" 

"Who said anything about killing I just want answers" 

"I tell you anything just spare my life" 

"I think i'm getting to like this right first question where did you meet videl's mother" 

"Umm at a nightclub I think, we met had a few drinks then went back to my pad and got it on" 

"I didn't need to know that last bit dad" 

"What happened after that" 

In the morning she left and I didn't see her for 3 months and when I did boy was she not happy" 

"You mean I was the result of a one night stand shit I really didn't need to know that" 

" how was she not happy" 

"Well a lot of chicks turned up a little way after a good night pretending they were pregnant and trying to make me marry them so they could get my money not her she was like you got me pregnant you bastard that wasn't sposed to happen now what am I gonna do i'm not going to marry you and i'm damned if I'm going to have an abortion" 

"So what did she do" 

"Well she agreed to live with me on the condition I shut up and didn't make a fool of myself around her or she would beat the crap out of me ,she could too, anyway after videl was born, she named her by the way, she stayed another three years to give videl some sort of upbringing 

With a mum and dad but after that she just coudn't stand me anymore and left, but left videl with me saying though that I should teach her martial arts when she got old enough and to make sure that I gave her everything she asked for as she couldn't give her the kind of life I could after she left I never saw her again" 

"So you don't know if she still lives" 

"No I have no idea wait if videl's mother is your sister doesn't that technically make me your brother-in-law" 

"Did she ever bite your neck" 

"Nooo why" 

"Because if she didn't then she didn't consider you as her mate and saiyan-jins customs in this would override human customs especially since you have been seperated for 15 years" 

"Umm could you explain that" 

"As she didn't bite you, you aren't her mate therefore i'm not your brother-in-law" 

"Oh so what am I then" 

"Videl father and my sister's flesh mattress, any way I had most of my questions answered so I be leaving you in peace for a bit, videl would you like to spent the night at your uncle and aunt's" 

"Sure uncle" 

"Right gohan you're coming with us too for a bit we've got to figure out videl's training schedule" 

"Right" 

"Well then hercule keep out of my way and you'll live longer goodbye" 

"Come on then were flying over lets see what you can do girl" 

"Okay were here uh videl are you all right" 

"Leave me be gohan its a bugger trying to keep up to you and vegeta" 

"Yes it was we made it dificult too but you impressed me videl you fly a lot faster than one with a power level of only 3200 I was particularly impressed by your ability to stay in our drag trail so you had us cutting your wind resistance maybe we got less work to do then we thought eh gohan" 

" I don't know about that vegeta you will not be happy until you've got her to the first level of super-saiyan-jin" 

"Damn right brat but that can wait until she masters the basics so which of us is going to teach her what" 

"Come on vegeta just admit it you want to teach her to fight the saiyan-jin way and don't want me to interfere at all" 

"Close but no cigar brat I do want you to teach videl ki manipulations I don't know your friends fancy tricks and the turtle style your dad trained under as well as he namek tricks that you know I want to teach her ki- blasts and saiyan-jin fighting techniques as well as the secrets of the transformation speaking of the transformation can you still go super-saiyan-jin" 

"Yeh I can but it's bloody difficult it's like my ki's all focused the wrong way" 

"How do you mean" 

"Well you know that mystic power up I now have well anytime I try to power up my ki automatically wants to go into mystic I have to actually take control of it and guide it into super saiyan-jin the trigger is still there it just doesn't like being activated" 

"So you could theoretically then power up to max in mystic and then take control of your ki and trigger super saiyan-jin on top of mystic" 

"Hey I never thought of that yeh I could but the power that would generate, it would vaporise 

The earth in an instant the only place I could try it would be either deep space or the hyperbolic time chamber and it would probably even shred the chamber" 

"How do you mean" 

"Well you how majin buu and gotenks got out they powered up to max and yelled and created a portal well the power up aura would be one huge portal" 

Come one brat how much power do you think you'd have" 

"How much would have veggetto had vegeta" 

"Oh about eight hundred million(800 000 000)" 

"Well i'd probably have around 2 ½ to 3 billion" 

"What the hell how do you figure that" 

"Well that number is conserative but as mystic I have about the same as dad as a super saiyan-jin 3 around 450 million that would be before I go super now think of the increase we normally get going super those numbers would be very lowball it would probably be closer to 15-20 billion and that's only a 33 -44 times increase those numbers are probably a touch on the high side but closer to what i'd actually be" 

"Holy shit bugger cell and frieza for power with that much you'd just about shred the solar system if you powered up once you got there it be all right it just the getting there that would scare the shit out of us" 

So vegeta how does that compare to the rest of us" 

"Well videl your power as we've said is 3200 so at normal gohan max of 450 million leaves you for dead mine is about 340 million beacuse I can't go super saiyan-jin 3 yet in perspective your dad's is about 28-30 a normal human with no training would be about 2 or 3" 

"Holy shit is right and this is my boyfriend, gohan where have you been hiding this power" 

"Ummm no where" 

"Right so what are you two going to do with me then" 

"Well tonight I can scare bulma when I introduce my only niece and give trunks a heart attack 

And maybe give you a light work out in the GR, tomorrow after this meeting thing in the morning I'll give you some ki blast training and Sunday you can go to gohan's and he can teach you ki manipulations sound all right" 

"Sure I finally get some decent training" 

"Yeh fine with me" 

"You know videl you're even starting to sound like a saiyan-jin" 

"Works for me uncle now didn't you have to teach me how to be a saiyan-jin princess" 

"Yes we'll get right to it then, tell the others what is happening gohan and we will see your at the lookout in the morning" 

"Yeh bye gohan be good" 

"See you videl, in the morning vegeta" 

"Right now who should I tell first I know i'll pass by roshi's that way krillin can phone everyone which saves me from having to fly everywhere" 

"Hi gohan what's up" 

"Oh hi krillin just popped by to give you some ahh probably from your perspective bad news" 

"Okay this can't be good" 

"No it's not someone wished the saiyan-jins and their planet back to life and it gets better they are sending a party here for a family reunion" 

"Oh shit that means radditz will be along hopefully he won't try to kill goku this time" 

"I don't think he'd be able to any way but from what dende said this is just a peaceful visit" 

"Peaceful visit what's dende been smoking" 

"Smoking no, drinking yes, you should have heard the mind connection I tried with him to find out what was going on 'pretty pink piccolo's dancing in a tree one fell down and then there were three' I mean seriously he's as drunk as a skunk up there" 

"Yeah but I still wouldn't mind seeing a dancing pink piccolo" 

"Oh yeah drunk has got to have some good points" 

Marvelous another chapter done next will go up Thursday i'll try to make it a long one because I can't post this weekend anyway next chapter videl learns about saiyan-jin royalty and gets a lot training expect a big jump in power by the end of her weekend 

Until Thursday please R&R. 


	8. Curse of the kakkarot

Okay as I'm going to be away from a computer until Monday lynx will be posting this chapter 

And to reward him I'm letting him do the disclaimer so if it's unusual blame him also I've told him to make nice comments to whoever reviewed so he'd better and the other reason I'm not posting this is that ff.net was closed as a memorial for 9/11 which makes life interesting for us poor aussie's as we have to remember it twice once on our 9/11 and once on yours 

Disclaimer: Heh heh, I was thinking of leaving all this blank and posting as was with all of Jay's 'lead-ins' in place, but I wouldn't be that cruel.

Nightwing: Wanna bet? What you've got planned in 'The Journeyman Trilogy' sure ain't no cakewalk.

Lynx: Quiet you, what have I said about giving out spoilers?

Nightwing: Slag.

Anyway, despite everything, Jay still doesn't own DBZ, but since I'm making him so nervous by grinning knowingly, then I'm not gonna let on if I do or not. (Monday I think I'll start chanting "I know something you don't know")

Oh yeah, Jay wanted me to give thanks to everyone who's reviewed the other chapters, I haven't been checking the reviews of late so I'm just gonna acknowledge all of you. I'll try and see if I can convince the management to stop calling Veggy 'uncle' all the time (perhaps 'unca' or 'unkie-poo??' would be more to your liking)

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, here it is. 

Repentance Chapter 8 : It's all kakarrot's fault 

Videl was starting to worry about her new uncle. Vegeta had been stangely pensive after agreeing to teach her about the customs of saiyan-jins and their royalty. After he'd managed to smuggle her into capsule corp without anyone knowing and then into the ante -room bulma had added onto his GR, so he could relax after a hard day of training, he had just stared at the far side of the room for the past 30 minutes. It was almost like he was glaring at it, daring it to make a mistake. 

"Umm vegeta" 

"That's it IT'S ALL KAKKAROT'S FAULT" 

Well that wasn't the response she was quite expecting 

"Umm what's kakkarot's fault" 

"EVERYTHING" 

"Why what's he done this time" 

"It's not what he's done this time it what he's did" 

"What he's did" 

"Yes the bugger's passed his curse on to me, damn him DIE YOU HEAR ME KAKKAROT **DIE"**

"His curse" 

"Yes the curse of the kakkarot, it is a terrible thing" 

"Oookay so what is this curse of the kakkarot" 

"The ability of one's previously unknown kin to suddenly appear and make demands on one to totally change one's position in life" 

"Riight i'm following you so far, so when did this happen to kakkarot" 

"When his older brother radditz first appeared" 

"What did radditz want" 

"He wanted kakkarot to become a saiyan-jin, to live up to his heritage and purge everything in sight, kakkarot naturally disagreed they fought and evantually radditz and kakkarot were killed" 

"So what happened then" 

"Well a few years after that his cousin (a\n it is his cousin right?) Turles turned up and wanted a similar thing except he had of a different way of persuasion he planted this bloody tree that sucked all the life out of earth or at least it would have but bloody kakkarot stopped him again so another relative dead" 

"So why do you think that this curse has been passed on to you then no one is trying to make you kill anyone" 

"You still don't get it girl do you I was a blood thirsty warrior I killed for pleasure unlike kakkarot who probably has nightmares over killing an ant, fighting was what I was trained for 

And that bastard frieza removed any trace of mercy that I once had and now I find that my younger sister is probably still alive somewhere and that her daughter is going out with kakkarot's eldest brat and that everyone expects me to become so sort of nice guy all af a sudden and unlike that lucky bastard kakkarot there is not going to be a good fight at the end where I can happily blast some poor bastard to a million pieces it's not fair I tell you it's not fair" 

"There there vegeta at least your not related to kakkarot that would really be a kick below the tail by the universe" 

"Oh they'll get me there yet don't you realize that when you and gohan finally mate i'll then be his uncle in-law and that kakkarot will be your father in-law mind you that's not the worst thing it's that you'll be related to that fry pan wielding devil woman otherwise known as kakkarot's harpy" 

"Oh yeh sorry about that" 

"Don't apologise about it girl it's not your fault your bonding with gohan or that his family's so wierd" 

"Weird and yours isn't" 

"Good come back but my mate doesn't try to kill every passing moving object with a cast iron frying pan" 

"Hmm yeh good point 

"So uncle that thing in the next room's called a gravity chamber isn't it why don't you teach me a bit about our heritage while I train in it for a bit that way we kill two birds with one stone" 

"Great idea videl your becoming more saiyan-jin than you realise" 

"Thanks uncle" 

Yes I know I said i'd write a long one but writer's block has set in and the weekend is going to be needed for thinking about the next chapter it **WILL** be a long one even if I personally have to stay up all Monday night typing it anyway until then r&r 

And now the last word from lynx.

Heh heh, writers block. Now if you'd only let me write something.

Banshee: you idiot. You've just edited this whole fic and it didn't cross your mind to add anything?

Lynx: oh yeah. Well I can't be bothered modifying it now. And less of the 'idiot' from you or I'll feed you to Unicron.

Banshee: gulp.

PLZ R&R if you get the chance. Jay said that I could put in a note asking people to review my stuff if I wanted. So if you want to check my stuff out (anyone?? Please??) my author ID number thingy is 196039.


	9. Introduction to family and extended trai...

Well I back and glad to see that a:) people liked the last two chapters And b:) that lynx didn't stuff anything so it looks like I can trust him to not stuff around with my stuff too much. Anyway as I didn't get to thank all the reviewers last time here's an extended thankyou list  
  
Emotionless Shadow thanks for appreciating my dancing pretty pink piccolo's I thought everone had missed that and I'll check your fics out as soon as I can get my net time back which considering how often I hammer it, could be awhile.  
  
Jetforce of course it's different it's chapter 7, I got to through something in out of the blue every so often.  
  
Time Twins thanks i'll see what I can do  
  
DEE that is the plan but as lynz says "why plan when you can improvise"  
  
Majunior good to see i've still got the knack, if you want some more check out "the great spandex adventure" the first couple of chapters really need to be edited a bit but the rest isn't to bad (at least not in lynx or my views)  
  
Silver_shelter good to see you again and yes I don't really want to have videl saying uncle to vegeta as much either but what else is there there's only calling him vegeta all the time I mean videl could call him prince but I can't see that happening even in fanfic or hey you spikey hair but she does like to live as much as the next girl so what else is there. If anyone has some ideas please let me know.  
  
A-man thanks  
  
Jetforce good to see you like my fic enough to review the last two chapters thanks  
  
Druth thanks it's good to have someone telling me what i'm doing wrong I can't fix it otherwise I'll try to implement the changes in this chapter and as for turles i've no idea what relation he is to goku just that he is and I had seen the brother thing so I thought this is fanfic lets try something new  
  
Disclaimer : I'm really worried now, after letting lynx do the last disclaimer i'm more confused than I was before. I know that I don't own dbz and I don't think lynx does but he's got me worried all the same.  
  
Repentance Chapter 9 : Introduction to family and extended training.  
  
"Okay videl this is my GR, I set the rules, these are for your safety, if you don't follow you could die are you listening"said vegeta with his typical stance leaned back, arms crossed, scowl etched across his face. "Yes yes vegeta now can I just train" sarcasm evident in her words. "Damnit girl you may be my sisters daughter but that doesn't give you the right to train in my personal space. You do so at my pleasure and that means you listen or your out"fumed vegata. "Very well vegeta what are these rules of yours" "That's a better attitude it will keep you alive longer now the rules are 1:) never touch the control panel. If you do you will almost certainly kill yourself if you need the settings changed then ask me and 2:) do not open of of the side doors without first getting me to turn off the gravity or the rooms will pressurize and be destroyed and that will annoy bulma and consequently me significantly, bulma doesn't like her home destroyed and will exact vengence against all that are responsible, you don't want to see that vengence I have and believe me it's not pretty"shuddering "All right vegeta i'll do as you say, so how are you going to train me then" "Right as gohan has at least given you some training I start you off at 10x gravity and move it up as you grow more comfortable" walking over to the gr controls vegeta sets it up for 10x gravity. "Now I want you to start doing so of the kata's that gohan has taught you so I can observe your basic skill level before I start training you for real" "Okay" 10 minutes later "Right that's not to bad for your first time under gravity now go through the third and fifth forms of that kata again" "Okay I think i've got it, for the way you position yourself i'd say your used to battling multiple enemies that are weaker than you but rarely engage in a full on spar against someone either as strong as yourself or stronger" "What about gohan then, I spar with him all the time"interjected videl "He's barely trying, infact he's actively holding back to stop from hurting you accidently, he's not pushing you to your limits and then beyond them as would happen with someone closer to your own power level" "So what do you suggest then"videl asked "For multiple opponents leave your stance as it is, it works and there's no flaws so why change it, for single opponents tighten your upper blocking positions up, loose is good for multiple opponents, all it does against a single opponent is open yourself up to attack, also tighten your swivel stance for the same reason, now i'm going to raise the gravity to 20x so go through your kata again putting those changes into effect"said vegeta as he wandered over to the controls to affect the change. "Ohh bugger this is a lot harder than before"groaned videl "Of course, intense training isn't spose to be easy but it is the only way to increase one's power outside of battle" "Right can you at least tell me about my heritage a bit though while i'm training" "Okay just concentrate on your kata while i'm telling you though" Deep breath  
  
"You are a princess of the line of queen Vasti, my mother, she was the first female saiyan to break the 10 000 barrier in ten generations. Our lineage is reckoned from our deeds for example my lineage would be of the kings of vegeta-sei dating back to vegeta the first, the first super saiyan- jin, and also that of my father king vegeta the 1001th king who achived a power of 800 000 more than any other in 6 generations. I could also just state that I was vegeta the 1002, prince and super saiyan-jin level 1 and 2" "So how would I be introduced formally to other saiyan-jins then"inquired videl "Formally as princess of vegeta-sei, granddaughter of vasti, warrior elite"vegeta responded "So that is your lineage, now there is also the protocol that would be expected of you, the only royal that you are expected to show deference to is the king as he is the our ruler, even though I am the ruling prince you would not be expected to show deference to me, only respect and honor the same is true also of your grandmother though because you are recognized formally as of her line you are expected to greatly honor and emulate her more than any other royal except the king" "Okay so what else is there, any functions or duties I would be expected to attend or carry out" "Yes were you on vegeta-sei you would be expected to preside at the royal ball every new moon this only happened every two years(A/n who know who cares)and was were the young males and females met and were able to look for a mate in a socially acceptable environment and by that I mean the males would brag about their combat excellence and the females would appear in their finery so as to impress the males with their charms"trying to hide a smirk "I didn't think that saiyan-jin females dressed themselves up"queried videl "Your right they didn't as a rule, they dressed for battle, in armor the same as the men, this was the only occasion they dressed up so they made the most of it, so did the men it was the only occasion they could see the females without layers of armor on them so they enjoyed it too"the smirk was now fully visible "So if that's the functions that I would have been involved in what would have my duties for the rest of the year been" "Well in the event that a group of female warriors were being sent out to purge a planet you would have led them otherwise you would have been the palace's tour guide showing any visitors around and generally showing of your good looks" "So I wouldn't have had that much to do then" "No not really but then you would have been encouraged to use your free time to increase your combat skills" "The more things change the more they stay the same" "Philosophical ehh must be time for an increase in gravity" "BUGGER and I was getting used to this too" Snicker snicker snicker "Hehehe 40x here we go ten minutes at this level and then we'll go for food" "Yippee food, oh yeh that reminds me how come I don't eat as much as you or the others" "Simple your a saiyan-jin female they didn't eat as much as the men but still ate a resonable amount I bet you could outeat most of the males when you were in high-school though" "Well yeah I did, I always wondered about that"she admitted "Damn this is bloody hard work trying to think,talk and train at the same time" "Yes it can be at first how about you finish up and we go for tea" "Sound great"  
  
Finishing her kata videl has a shower in the rest area before putting on a spare clean gi. Then vegeta and videl leave the GR  
  
/*/ wowan i'm home and i've got a surprise for you /*/ /*/ really veggie where are you /*/ /*/ heading for the kitchen I'll meet you there /*/  
  
"Were you talking telepahically then vegeta" "Yes, it's good to see you can recognise it but don't let on or the banshee's will descend on you with wedding bells in their eyes" "Right I'll remember that"  
  
"Vegeta there you are, where did you get to after that presentation today oh and hi videl" "Oh I just went with videl and kakka-brat 1 over to interrogate the savior of the world" Insert favourite sarcastic saying here "Oh how come" "Just wanted some answers from him" "Vegeta you don't ask people questions without a good reason what's up" "Oh nothing much but I probably should properly introduce videl to you" "Why what's she done" "Oh nothing, she's only my niece" "Your niece" gradual falling over followed by CLONCK Trunks walks into the kitchen " hi dad hey videl" "Hey trunks" "Son" "Uh dad why is mom on the floor" "I just re-introduced her to videl" "But why would that knock her out mom knows videl" "Because I just found out that videl is my niece making her your cousin" "Cousin" wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee CLONCK "They're both out that means we'll have to wait for them to wake up before we can have some food" "Yeah"grumbled vegeta.  
  
Okay thats 9 it could be longer but I want to go to bed and this way I still have some idea of what to put in the next few chapters. The next chapter will be up possibly Wednesday, Thursday at the latest, anyway until then R&R 


	10. Ohh bugger

Well here we are again another post on a Friday before I have to disappear for the weekend again last weekend was business, this time it's pleasure (I'm going fishing for the weekend) so the next post will be Monday at the earliest but more likely Tuesday so until then this is all you have.

On a side note for those that want to read random insanity when I've finished this I'll be poking lynx to see if we can come up with some ideas for chap9 of  : the Great spandex adventure id 777517

Nearly forgot to thank my reviewers, damn my brain really is asleep, and it's only 9:40 am

Adbzfan2k03 I miss the significance of the first bit but I'll try to update more often Bmath2002 thanks I'll see what I can do 

Druth the paragraphs sort of disappeared when I tried a different format I think I'll be sticking to html now, and the Capitals will be going in let's hope they make an improvement. And to the reviewer without a name but who left lots of more's thanks 

Disclaimer : as most of my mental processes are going into thinking of something for this chapter I have none left to think of an effective disclaimer therefore assume what you will but I don't own dbz.

Repentance chapter 10: ohh bugger.

"Damn how are we going to get food now Bulma's out cold and your cooking's not much better" Vegeta said with something like despair.

"Ohh thanks a lot I can cook quite well you know" replied Videl indignantly.

"Really then have you ever wondered why kaka-brat 1 wants to eat at home so often, he may be naïve but he's not stupid"

"What the hell do you mean" an angered Videl shot back.

"Think girl, that harpy that is Gohan's mother may be a devil woman but she can cook like an angel, even I behave when she's cooking because if I don't then she might not cook for me ever again" explained Vegeta.

"When does Chichi ever cook food for you?" wondered videl.

"What do you think I'm doing over there all the time, just sparring with Kakkarot, get real, he's a good man he takes pity on his down and out Prince and helps me to get a real feed, that's what we do every Wednesday, Chichi makes us a full buffet so we're both on our best behaviour "Vegeta reminisces on his last good meal.

"But why would Chichi do it though?" Videl enquired still wondering.

"Easy it's turning her husband's greatest rival into a big pussy cat who comes at her beck and call, besides it gives her a feeling of power to know that the two greatest warriors on the planet will do just about anything for her provided she cooks them a meal now and then" laughing Vegeta explains.

"Is Bulma's cooking that bad that you need to bow and scape before Chichi to get some decent food?"         

"Hfil yes if I didn't have a saiyan-jin stomach her cooking would have killed me years ago Chichi is the only thing keeping me alive" complained Vegeta.

"You sure it's that bad" disbelief evident in Videl's words.

"Why do you think I'm constantly weaker than kakkarot, it's because he's getting good food and I'm being fed on Dende knows what" ranted Vegeta.

"So as the food here is ahh not fit for consumption how about we go pay my boyfriend's mother a visit and see if she will cook us some tea" suggested Videl

"That's the best idea I've ever heard I'll leave them a note and we'll get going" buoyed beyond belief Vegeta write the note

Gone to Kakkarot's with Videl be back later. And turning to Videl they flew of toward the Son's.

At the Son's, Gohan is finally home, after spending most of the afternoon at Turtle Island with Krillin laughing about what happens when gods get drunk he'd turned up to tell his parents what Vegeta had told him unfortunately a mini-tornado resembling a Tasmanian tiger called Taz AKA Goten reached him first.

"Hi yah big brother" greeted Goten. 

"hi to you to Taz" responded Gohan.

"Yeah me Taz, Taz want Kiwi bird, cook him up good"

"sure sport but if you find that Kiwi bird give him to mum okay she'll cook him better than you can" laughed Gohan.

"okay big brother Taz going Kiwi bird hunting now, bye" tornado-ing  off into the distance.

"Dende help those kiwi birds if Goten finds them no one else can" Gohan sighed.

At the lookout "Kiwi bird 'hic' what colours a Kiwi bird, would it look pretty in pink" Dende mumbled 

"I don't know but it's got to be better than me" Piccolo grumbled"

"NO nothing as good as a pink Piccolo but a Kiwi bird might come close 'hic' " Dende drunkenly mused.

Back at the Son's 

"Right now that Goten's gone I can tell mum and dad the news"

"What news Gohan have you and Videl finally settled on a date for the wedding" Chichi dreamed blissfully

"NO and don't sneak up on me like that" Gohan spluttered.

BOING  

"Ouch what was that for mum" Gohan rubbed his head painfully

"That was for showing disrespect to your mother maybe you'll start to learn now" Chichi remonstrated.

"now what was that news you had?"

"Well it's kind of surprising and concerns dad more than you mum so you better get and sit down when I tell"

running upstairs Chichi grabs poor unsuspecting Goku and drags him into the lounge sitting him firmly into one of the chairs before taking a seat herself

"now what is this news you haven't got Videl pregnant have you though I can't see how that would concern Goku?" Chichi fired at her son.

"no mum it's nothing to do with Videl. Vegeta just passed a message on from dende saying that someone wished the saiyan-jin and their planet back alive and that dad and I were invited to a council up at the lookout tomorrow to discuss what we were going to do about it"

"oh is that all that's (information slowly sinks into the recesses of Chichi's brain) ahhhhh not the saiyan-jins alive again every time they come here they try to kill everyone and that was only one what's a whole planet going to do" Chichi Shrieked 

"Technically it's not supposed to be that bad Dende says that they're only coming for a family reunion not a fight"

"o what a minute that means they're coming to us again, why me is this the punishment I get for marrying someone who thought that marriage was a food" Chichi was really in hysterics now

"there there Chichi it will be alright it's me they'll be wanting to see not you" Goku comforted his mate

"you better hope so or there's going to be fried saiyan-jin on the barbie"

"Hi Chichi, Gohan ,Goku is this a bad time to see if we could stay for tea" Videl asked after landing and walking in to the lounge.

"Hi Videl it's not bad per say yet, but what did you mean by we?" asked Chchi.

"Just me and Vegeta, Bulma and trunks are out of it"

"Ohh did that happen when you told them the saiyan-jins were back Vegeta"

"umm sort of" Vegeta looked extremely sheepish

"Right well explain it to us after tea Gohan could you go find goten so we can have tea"

"Yeah but it might take me awhile he's off playing Taz again"

"hehe Taz" Vegeta snickered

Next chapter tea at the sons also due to the fact that for the next two weeks I have uni hols I should be able to post more often so I can make up for missing the weekend and as lynx didn't turn up you'll have to wait until then before I get a chance to work on TGSA too any way until then R&R


	11. A night at the Son's

I'm back and had a good weekend didn't catch much but still it was good to get away for a bit 

Anyway for the next few days I'll try to get daily updates (starting Wednesday) I've got a two week break from uni so I can use that to my advantage. 

Review thanks 

_Z thanks its good to see another aussie too, the fight detail is something I'm going to be working on with lynx (who I've previously mentioned) he has a habit of killing everyone off in his fics but otherwise ( I think) can write a good fight scene. ohh he's also an aussie and thanks again for telling me how good this fic is (my ego needs stroking as much as anyone else's )mind you your fics aren't bad either. ohh and on the subjects of aussie's I know there's at least one parody fic of cheese tv out there too so it's good to know that people understand what we have to put up with to get our daily dose of DBZ. _

_Tm no i'm not british but bear in mind that aussie's do (or at least use'd to) use british phrases ie breakfast,dinner,tea more than american breakfast,lunch,dinner. When i'm writing I tend to use a more formal style than what i'd otherwise use. And as for Dende making the saiyan-jins pink well Vegeta's already had that pink shirt Bulma forced him to wear, other fics have had him get pink hair and I'm not trying to outright copy anyone else so I wonder if I could dye his spandex pink hmmmmmm? _

_Zombat14 about the gaps if you mean the one at the end that's word's fault and what you have to put up with if I post at uni (if I'm posting for home I use lotus smartsuite) if you mean the gaps between paragraphs there's not much I can do unless you want me to compress the rest of the paragraph and only have a one line gap and that's hard on the eyes. I managed to have a quick look at your fics but not really enough to form an opinion about them I'll get back to them eventually._

_Adbzfan2k03 good to see you again and yes I want to write about the saiyan-jins on earth too Unfortunately I'm not good at long chapters or fast story movement (I'm working on this) So they won't be here this chapter but should (hopefully) get to earth in the next and not just in time for a cliffy._

Lynz I don't know why i'm going one for you but oh well I think I'll let you do the fight scenes happy now. 

Disclaimer : as lynx hasn't been around for a bit I'm starting to feel a bit safer but the knowledge that entails means that I don't know what he is up to, which knowing lynx could be scary, however until I know what he's up to I don't own dbz. 

Repentance Chapter 11 :A Night at the Son's 

As Gohan left to find taz aka Goten, Chichi dragged Videl into the kitchen so she could teach her future daughter-in-law the finer arts of cooking for a saiyan-jin , though Chichi had an ulterior motive she didn't want to be cooking for 3 saiyan-jins forever and with four (that she knew about) staying for tea tonight she needed some help to get the meal ready. That left (drum fanfare) Goku and Vegeta alone in the lounge. 

"So Kakkarot how do you feel now given that our race has been wished back?" Vegeta enquired. 

"I really don't know Vegeta, the only experiences I've ever had with our race have initially all been bad ones even you wanted to destroy those that stood against you when you first came to earth, what's going to make the rest any different from what you were?" Goku wondered standing and starting to pace the room pensively. 

"Hmm the real Goku the one that doesn't always have to pretend he's a clueless idiot. You do make a good point though Kakkarot, Radditz, Nappa and I didn't exactly come here looking to make a good first impression but with frieza gone I'm willing to bet that the saiyan-jin are looking to make up for their past mistakes throughout the galaxy, not just here on earth, 38 years in hfil tends to change a race's perspective on their actions in the past. Hfil is not a nice place all your wrongs are thrown at you with no sugar coating, there's no comforting lies in hfil, there you really see the truth in what you've done." Vegeta told Goku with more respect than was his usual. 

"So you think that they'll be actually looking to make amends then Vegeta, I thought you said that our race was one of bloodthirsty warriors?" Goku asked Vegeta still pacing the room but not quite as pensively. 

"Warriors certainly, thirsting for battle, you yourself know the thrill you get from a challenging opponent Kakkarot, but thirsty for the blood of our victims no we weren't always that way, that was what Frieza did to us Kakkarot, that was how he cursed our race thoughout space. Before we came into contact with him and were forced to make alliance to save ourselves we as a race were similar to how you conduct yourself. Not as naive certainly we were a serious people, and though generally we may have had more battle lust than you that was just the way we were brought up. Like you we would kill in a fight only if there was no other alternative we actually preferred to spare our opponents for two good reasons one that way if we were facing a losing battle we would not be ruthlessly slaughtered if we had a record of sparing others we defeated and two the ones who were defeated would train harder so that next time they might beat us which then gave us a reason to keep on our toes and improve because our pride wouldn't let us slack of. So actually Goku we were similar to what you try to be, so put yourself in their shoes, you've just been wished back to life and find that the chief enemy of your people is dead and now your trying to reorganise everything back to the way it was. That will be another reason they want to come here, to see how you have managed to do that and retain the pride that gives us our purpose" Vegeta answered pride evident in his words as he recounted some of the traditions of the Saiyan-jin warriors. 

"So what you're telling me is that the saiyan-jins were basically just a serious version of me before Frieza got to them and are now trying to get back to that way of life" Goku summarised. 

"Exactly the only major difference between what we were and what you are is that we didn't run our fingers through our hair every time some one asked us a difficult question." Vegeta said grinning. 

"Okay I'm back is tea ready yet" Gohan announced as he walked in dragging a disheveled Goten who was holding an extremely confused looking pink Kiwi bird. 

"Hahahahahahaha" Vegeta took one look at the scene and bust into laughter. 

"Gohan what did Goten do to that poor bird, it can't figure out what's going on." Asked Goku. 

"Pink Kiwi bird Bwhahahahaaa" Vegeta clutched at his stomach as he started rolling on the floor. 

"What up with Mr Vegeta daddy, its only pink" Goten wondered not appreciating the full significance of that colour to Vegeta. 

"Well Vegeta has had to many bad experiences with pink, I think he's liking the fact that something else is getting the treatment that fanfic authors normally dole out on him" Goku explained to his youngest son. 

"Ohh daddy what a fanfic author" Goten asked. 

"I'll tell you when you're older son" Goku answered 

"Foods ready everyone" Chichi yelled before standing behind the connecting doorway to avoid the normal wild stampede. 

Gohan and Goku stood and headed toward the table, Vegeta still clutching at his stomach managed to stagger toward the table and Goten brought up the rear gingerly holding a very confused and pink looking kiwi bird. 

"Right well this isn't normal" Chichi observed as she watched the procession toward the table. 

Tea after the unusual start turned into the usual grab it before Vegeta or dad does affair. Once Videl had to grab the poor kiwi bird to stop it being inhaled by Vegeta he was nonplussed for a moment that someone had attempted to steal his food then realised that it was the kiwi bird that had been saved. Vegeta liked the Kiwi bird he knew what it was going through, he'd had to under go the same torture many times himself, with the Kiwi bird he had an empathetic friend. 

"Right Vegeta now that tea's over can you tell us what you meant by 'umm sort of' when I asked about what had caused Bulma and Trunks to be out of it and what are you doing to that poor bird " Chichi demanded of her guest. 

"Umm well basically I was just expanding on the ahh relatives that Bulma and Trunks would now have given that they ahh saiyan-jins have been wished back and this kiwi bird is my new friend I know exactly what it's going through" Vegeta managed to stutter out while stroking the kiwi bird's back . 

"Riiight" Chichi sarcastically answered. "So what are you doing now" 

"Well I was planning to go home and get some rest and then with Videl meet up with Kakkarot and his sons up at the lookout to see what Dende got planed for the welcoming party" Vegeta said. 

"Why take Videl this doesn't really concern her" Chichi wondered. 

"Gohan's her boyfriend, she deserves to know about his heritage" Vegeta stated managing to keep Videl's heritage a secret for now. 

"Okay that's resonable I guess" Chichi consented the point. 

"Right then I'll see you in the morning at the lookout Kakkarot" Vegeta said while walking to the door stroking his Kiwi bird. 

"Yeah I'll see you then too Gohan" Videl waved to the others as she followed Vegeta and took off in the direction of capsule corps. 

Along the way Videl noticed Vegeta was still carefully stroking the kiwi bird in mid flight. 

"Vegeta isn't that going a bit far" 

"Why if movie villain Dr evil can have Mr bigglesworth can't I have my Kiwi bird" Vegeta said with a smug look on his face. 

"Bulma never should have taken you to see austin powers 1&2 (a/n I haven't see 3 yet so I can't include the happenings there) it gives your evilness something to aim for" Videl groaned. 

"Why it lets me see where other evil geniuses have gone wrong so that way I can correct there mistakes and be the ultimate evil genius" Vegeta had that far off glazed look in his eyes now. 

"Right well as were at capsule corps i'm going to bed see you in the morning" as Videl landed and then found a bedroom "sleep well" 

"Now I can go to bed were would you like to sleep kiwi bird" 

"Anywhere will be fine thankyou" //translated from varias bird noises// 

"Okay here you are sleep well" 

"Thankyou" zzz zzz zzz 

"Quick sleeper now where's my room" 

Okay the rest will be tomorrow and depending on how much I put in the saiyan-jins may or may not appear. 

Mind you more reviews may just be the incentive I need to write that little bit extra so until tomorrow R&R. 


	12. The Meeting

Marvelous 4 reviews for ch11 it's wonderful to see people enjoying this fic and on that note 

Review thanks 

_Adbzfan2k03 thanks the updates will be happening daily until I tell everyone otherwise_

_DEE good to see you again. Glad to see you liked my kiwi bird ('it's my kiwi bird you hear me jay mine' evil laughter from Vegeta follows this pronouncement_ )and thanks for the information on pink spandex for Vegeta I guess that means he's off the hook in this fic then (thankyou thankyou don't torture me with pink any more) so I wonder who else I can get in pink hmmmm. 

_Z thanks with the saiyan-jins everyone I know of makes them bad to start with and then, if they're going to, turns them good. Well I thought Vegeta's always complaining that it was Frieza that made the saiyan-jins into what they were so if you remove Frieza's influence what type of saiyan-jin do you have answer Goku so with a couple of changes we have the old saiyan-jin race ( I'm sure we don't the rest of them acting as clueless as he does at times). It's good to see you liked vegeta's kiwi bird too (you got it right I don't have to blast you) Jade and Ryan aren't too bad I spose though the restless cheese seriously gets on my nerves And I know they've got zoids it's cool ehh i'm actually thinking of doing a zoids fic sooner or later( probably later though my time seems to go very quickly but it may get done sometime in the next two weeks) _

_MMSSJ Gohan good to see you again glad you liked my Mr Bigglesworth Kiwi bird comparison besides every evil villain wannabe needs his animal companion and Vegeta didn't have one well now he has kiwi bird of his very own( yessss my precious my kiwi bird ) _

_As Vegeta was very happy with his new kiwi bird that I gave him last chapter he asked me if he could the disclaimer and as it's always a good policy to keep him happy here it is _

Disclaimer : jay does not own DBZ however he has made me a happy man, I have his assurance that I will not be turned pink and now I have a kiwi bird of very own (pets kiwi bird) so because of this as soon as I can find the blasted woman's dragon radar I will give it to jay so he can find the dragonballs and wish he owned DBZ on the condition he gives me the second wish so I can wish for immortality for me and my kiwi bird then we can rule the galaxy forever BWHAHAHAHAHA 

Hmmmm I think I may just take Vegeta up on that deal yesss finally DBZ will be mine BWHAHAHAHA 

Repentance chapter 12: The Meeting 

It was morning at capsule corps the saiyan-jins and Bulma slowly stirred, slowly being the key word. Vegeta had declared the morning to be a non training morning therefore Trunks and Videl were making the most of it and sleeping in. Vegeta was to busy instructing his kiwi bird on all his plans for world domination to worry about waking everyone else and Bulma was still to shell shocked from the night before to worry about making breakfast for everyone yet. 

So 7 am came and went then so did 8 around 9 Videl woke up and after ascertaining that everyone else was still otherwise indisposed wondered down to kitchen and started to fix breakfast. This soon roused Vegeta from his position instructing his kiwi bird, he sniffed the air appreciatively "mmmm bacon, come kiwi bird breakfast awaits." The wafting smell of bacon soon drifted through the halls of capsule corps having a similar effect on Trunks he bolted out of bed dressed in a flash and shot off toward the kitchen. Bulma too sat up in a hurry who was cooking in her kitchen she knew it wasn't Vegeta or Trunks because it wasn't burning bacon she was smelling, it must be Videl then deciding to investigate further Bulma wandered of to the kitchen. After a few minutes of wondering through corridors they all made to the kitchen were an astonishing sight greeted there eyes, there on the table were plates of cereal and a plate of bird seed for the kiwi bird and over by the stove was Videl happily cooking mountains of bacon. Vegeta and Trunks were overcome by such an act of kindness and even Bulma was surprised. 

"How did you cook all this so well I can't do this" 

"Well Chichi gave me a few pointers last night she reckons that I'm now about 75% of her standard" 

"My god, she must have made you into master chef" Bulma exclaimed. 

"Well I wouldn't go that far but I'm at least a capable saiyan-jin wife by Chichi's standard's now" 

"Bloody hell she's really trying to get you and Gohan married off isn't she" Vegeta threw in his two cents worth. 

"Oh yeah everytime he walks past you can see the stars in her eyes I mean we want to get married eventually but if Chichi had her way we'd be married tomorrow no probably this afternoon" Videl sighed. 

"Don't worry she won't be at the meeting at the lookout" Vegeta said hopefully. 

"Phew ahh I forgot about that it's supposed to be now isn't it" Videl shouted 

"Oh yeah bugger well we'll just have to gobble your beautiful food and get going that includes you too Bulma I want you to know what's happening too" Vegeta said while stating to stuff his face. 

The next few moments were spent demolishing the contents of breakfast and then leaving the dishes they tookoff to the lookout. 

"Hi Vegeta were you been we've been waiting for you" Goku greeted the arrivals several minutes later. 

"Having breakfast Kakkarot" Vegeta replied 

"Okay then what do you say we get Dende out here and start this thing" 

"Sure thing can I do the honours" Vegeta was starting to crack a serious smirk. 

"Yeah why not" Goku said eager to see what Vegeta had planned 

"HEY YOU LITTLE GREEN SNOTBALL GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE" Vegeta yelled as the other saiyan-jins covered their ears. 

"Not so loud I got a hangover" Dende mumbled as he managed to stumble across to the group. 

"What bwhahahhaahaha is that the normal colour for drunk nameks" Vegeta was laughing now as all the young gods tricks were starting to come back to haunt him. 

"Why I'm still green aren't I" Dende was starting to get worried now. 

"No you're covered in pink paint I'm going to have to thank piccolo for this it's a dream come true" Vegeta was enjoying this that much he actually cracked a real smile. 

"Damn piccolo must have dumped me in paint after I passed out last night probably to get me back for calling him pink all afternoon" Dende sighed 

"Oh well yet's start then shall we" Dende continued. 

"Sure so Dende what are the saiyan-jins coming here for anyway" Goku asked starting the ball rolling. 

"Well from what I understand they think that someone on earth wished them back and want to came and thank them also they want a family reunion of sorts since most of the memories we have of them aren't good so I'd imagine they'd want to correct that impression." Dende explained. 

"But who want to wish them back the only one I could think of would be Vegeta and he would have told us if it was him so who else could it be" Goku wondered. 

"I think I can answer that Kakkarot, I think it was my younger sister who I thought was dead 

I can't think of anyone else it could be either" 

"But Vegeta if you thought her dead why do you think she isn't now and could have made the wish" Goku enquired. 

"Because I found out that she survived the explosion of Vegeta-sei and made her way to earth also some of the choices she made would have pushed her to this solution" Vegeta explained. 

"How do you she was here Vegeta and what choices" Goku asked 

"Good Kakkarot you phrased the question in a way that I can answer both at the same time you see she had a daughter, her name is Videl" 

"Videl is your sister's daughter damn these shocks are going to be the death of me" Goku looked faint. 

"As if I could do anything to kill you Kakkarot, so Dende when are our friends going to arrive" Vegeta asked. 

"Umm I'm not sure I'll ask" //* Ares this is Dende the god of earth are you there *// 

//* yes Dende what did call for *// 

//* we were just wondering when the saiyan-jins were going to get here and who were coming *// 

//* Well King Vegeta and his mate Vasti , Bardock and Celera (?) And Radditz and Nappa and they got sick off waiting around so they left around 16 hours ago so they should be there sometime tomorrow we've managed to improve the speed of our spaceships a bit is that all you need to know I am rather busy at the moment*// 

//* yes thank you Ares for your help *// 

"Right well according to Ares they'll be here sometime tomorrow apparently they've quickened there ships up a bit" 

"Okay so who's coming then" Vegeta asked. 

"It seems that your mum and dad are, as well as Goku's parents and Radditz and Nappa" 

"Hmm it will good to see my parents again" Vegeta mused 

"Hey vegeta someone's flying up to the lookout" Gohan stated. 

"Who is it Gohan" 

"I don't know" 

Okay that's all your getting today you'll get some more tomorrow leave any question with your reviews and i'll answer them tomorrow until please R&R 


	13. the meeting part b

Yesss another day typing on the computer the things I do so I can get daily updates 

At least you seem to like it 6 reviews for chapter 12 

Review thanks 

_Adbzfan2k03 hehe I got to put in the odd cliffy now and then, though i'll try to not make it a habit_. 

_DEADGURL yeah them kiwi birds have you seen the cartoons with taz chasing the kiwi birds around and then a big one comes and scares him off LOL anyway thanks._

_Z thanks for thinking the gods cool I thought urth's (I've read your bio I get your spelling) got Dende if i'm wishing the saiyan-jins back I got to give them some gods too, and yeah all the saiyan-jins are evantually coming to earth this is just the advance party and I agree with you on mark the sound man. My zoids fic i'm thinking of would be a song fic with van and fiona I just have to figure out how to mesh it together. Killing random characters is fun unfortunately there's not going to be that many in this fic I can't just bring the saiyan-jins back and then kill half of them off, mind you with lynx probably doing the fight scenes i'm sure he'll find a way around that._

_Tm good to see you and pink is the major colour, for some reason the saiyan-jins don't seem to like that colour but i'm sure I can find another to through in now and then. And yes that poor pink kiwi bird will soon be corrupted by vegeta mind you I think it would like to get it's own back on dende for turning him pink.yesss I can visualise it now THE ATTACK OF THE KIWI BIRD. _

_BmAtH2002 yep you know exactly what i'm doing and i'm sure there will be some interesting conversations involving Radditz and Nappa._

_DEE thats actaully not a bad idea thanks I wonder If I could make that Vegeta's new royal crest_. 

Disclaimer : as Vegeta hasn't been able to sneak the dragon radar past Bulma yet I don't own DBZ (sniff) 

Repentance Chapter 13 : The meeting part 2. 

Vegeta and the others looked at the fighter who was landing before them and saw a female 5'11 with long strait black hair reaching halfway down her back. 

She landed and looked around at the assembled group "hmm 8 lets see one little green namek he'll be the guardian, hmm two boys one looks saiyan-jin with that hair and the other, must have interesting parents to get that hair colour. Two teenagers ahh young love, the boy looks powerful and the girl hmmm she's no weakling, she reminds me of someone though. One human female nice hair colour must be the mother of that other kid. And two saiyan-jins one spiky haired looks like Bardock without the scar could be his son and the other, vertical crest(gasp) looks just like father without the goatee, Vegeta is that you brother" Vanessa said describing the scene before her. 

Running to her Vegeta embraces his sister (common he's not a total heartless bastard) "Vanessa dear sister it's so good to see you again but you have a more important priority now than catching up with me" 

"Ohh how so" 

"That girl you thought looked familiar look at her eyes" Vegeta directed. 

"Okay, (shifts her glance across) no it can't be vi Videl is that you oh my daughter you've grown so much I haven't seen you for so long" running from Vegeta to Videl, Vanessa embraces her daughter. 

"Oh mum it's so good to see you but why did you never come back" Videl wonders as she embraces her mother. 

"I wanted to but you know your father, I just couldn't stand being around that ego of his and that was before his so called win over Cell I wonder how bad it got after that." Vanessa explained. 

"Wait you know what happened at the Cell games" Videl asked shocked. 

"No but I felt Cell's power there's no way in HFIl hercule could have even so much as farted in his general direction why what happened" Vanessa told her daughter. 

"Did you see the telecast (seeing her mother shake her head) okay well the Z-fighters took on Cell after Dad had a go and cell just flicked him out of the ring, then Goku the spiky haired guy over there took on Cell but eventually realised he couldn't beat him so he passed the fight on to his son Gohan my boyfriend anyway then Gohan got knocked around a bit because he didn't really want to fight but Cell then stated attacking his friends and then Gohan powered up something chronic and started whopping Cell ass unfortunately he got careless which gave Cell a chance to self-destruct but Goku sacrificed himself to get Cell off earth, he knows some sort of teleportation move, anyway Cell didn't really die and gave back stronger than ever and then Gohan and Cell had a massive ki blast Showdown with everyone else helping and eventually they defeated Cell" Videl explained the events of the Cell games to her mother. 

"Okay I think I got that bit, but how did you find out your dad wouldn't have told you" Vanessa wondered. 

"Well Gohan shared some of his memories with me after I kept bugging him to" Videl explained. 

"Makes sense, but I still don't see where they got the power from, my ki sensing skill isn't great but I would have said that cell was over 100 million" 

"He was but then so were we, Vegeta was probably the lowest out of us saiyan-jins and he was 105 million dad was 125 the same as Cell I was 145 before my second transformation Mirai trunks was 115." Gohan explained to Vanessa. 

"Second transformation but none of you have tails neither do I if it comes to that so what transformation are you talking about" Vanessa was really confused now. 

"Super saiyan-jin, those power levels were our transformed powers" Gohan clarified for her. 

"Super saiyan-jin your all super saiyan-jins but I thought that was just a legend" Vanessa was amazed. 

"Not quite Dad was the first then Vegeta then me but I was the first to ascend to level two" Gohan said pride evident in his words. 

"Level two how many levels are there" Vanessa was clearly shocked she believed that super Saiyan-jin was a legend and now there were levels of it. 

"Three we know of but dad's the only one to get to it yet besides Gotenks (right spelling?) and he doesn't count" 

"Hey" Goten and trunks yelled. 

"Who's this Gotenks" Vanessa was getting more confused by the minute. 

"Ohh that's Goten, my younger brother, and trunks, Vegeta's son, fused form" 

"Riiiight It looks like I got a lot of catching up to do so what's the current status on every ones power" Vanessa wondered trying to get a comparison to her own. 

"Well Vegeta's the strongest of us in Level two because he trains almost non stop but he can't go level 3 yet dad in level 3 is about 450 million the same as my power in my mystic form but I can still I think go level 1 on top of that though that would put my power in the billions and probably shred the place. Goten and trunks can both go level 1 but trunks is at the moment just stronger due to Vegeta training him more and last we checked Videl was 3200 but that's probably gone up a bit cause Vegeta's decided to give her gravity training so what yours" Gohan concluded. 

"12000 and I thought I was doing well my power's nothing compared to yours" Vanessa said shamefully. 

"Don't worry sister I have a training session for Videl this afternoon you can join if you want" Vegeta informed Vanessa. 

"Thanks Vegeta" 

"That's okay so Kakkarot what are we doing about the others" 

"Hmmm how about we meet back up here tomorrow and sense were there landing from here that way we're in a good central location to start from" Goku suggested. 

"Good idea well Vanessa, Videl follow me Dende where's Mr Popo" 

"Umm just inside why" 

"No reason"smirking 

"Bulma and Trunks you can go into the library while your waiting for Vegeta" Dende Suggested. 

"Thanks" Bulma said as she dragged Trunks and Goten into the library. 

"Mr Popo I want you to set us up the pendulum room so I can do some training with my sister and niece" 

"(shocked) umm sure Vegeta how intense" 

"The purpose is to test them not me i'm only there to supervise" 

"Right well step this way then" 

Phew 4 hours must stop mum dragging me away from the computer 

Right next time training for Vanessa and Videl in the pendulum room with Vegeta I'll see if lynx is around to do the fight scenes so I can give you an idea of what he's like however this may delay post time until late afternoon so until then tell me what you think R&R 


	14. Videl VS VANESSA

Okay this chapter is all lynx's work though I have edited it to make sure the spelling and tense is right 

It's set the next morning (so assume that nothing happened after the meeting yesterday until now) just before the others get here to wait for the saiyan-jins and as he assumed that the pendulum room was the hyperbolic time chamber that's were this is set. 

Review thanks__

_Adbzfan2k03 thanks._

_NoName sure but I think you missed chap 13._

_Z you thought the same as lynx at first I was actually referring to the second one good to see you like the way I'm portraying Videl's mum and I like the explosions section could you send me an email with the ingredients, failing that just get you science teacher to put a metal sharpener in a Bunsen burner flame it will explode and create a metre fireball (the metal ones are magnesium alloy) or you can always just put them in some hydrochloric acid that makes them fizz good._

_DEE the saiyan-jins WILL be here next chapter considering lynx made this one nice and long._

_Druth good to see you still around unfortunately lotus has a mind of its own with placing capitals the full stops I'll try to remember, and i'll see if I can add a bit more description, though that won't happen until ch 15 I'm not editing lynx work that much._

__

Repentance Chapter 14: Videl vs Vanessa 

Dende was walking around groaning and holding his head, the last 40 hours had been rough; the drink had dried up and now he was having to face the facts that the saiyan-jins were on their way. 

Plus he had a constant companion that was trying to convince him that he was dead and was pounding on the inside of his skull trying to get out. 

"HEY SNOTBALL!"  
"Vegeta, not so loud. I've got a headache here big enough for both of us." 

Vegeta was patting the kiwi, which cackled maniacally (as maniacally as a kiwi can ). 

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, I'll just have to keep QUIET!!"  
Dende grabbed his head as Mr Popo came out to see what all the noise was about. 

"Oh Vegeta, it's you. You're here early." 

"I thought that daybreak was as good a time as any to start. Besides, the earlier that we start the longer we get to train. Vanessa and Videl will be here shortly." 

"I'll just go and finish preparing the hyperbolic chamber." 

"Good." 

Mr Popo walked off in the direction of the pendulum chamber, whilst Vegeta nonchalantly leaned against the nearest wall whilst waiting for the rest of his family to show up. 

Dende had curled up into a foetal position on the ground. The kiwi squawked and tried to get down, before walking over to Dende and squawking loudly in his ear, which prompted a cackle from Vegeta. 

"Hey Snotball. Too bad you drank all your booze already, I bet that you could really use a drink right now." 

"Please kill me." 

" Ok. " 

Vegeta raised his hand and pointed it at Dende, just as Vanessa and Videl showed up. 

"So, you're finally here are you? Took you long enough." 

"Hi Vegeta. What's wrong with Dende, he's looking kinda green." 

All three glanced over at the snotball as the kiwi was busy trying to make a nest in his ear. 

Mr Popo finally returned, "Alright you three, the chambers ready." 

Vegeta led the way in holding the kiwi. Vanessa and Videl followed closely behind 

"Gee, it's big." 

"Of course it's big. The training gets harder the farther out that you get. I doubt that you two will get much farther than a hundred meters from the entrance." 

"How far can you get uncle?" 

Vegeta sweatdropped, "Don't call me uncle. The rest of us can get past the horizon." 

The two females glanced off to the distance, which stretched infinitely, before looking back at Vegeta incredulously. 

"Are you sure it's wise that the kiwi is in here?"  
"Don't worry; I won't let him out of my sight. Enough chat, let's begin. You two start fighting, whilst I'll watch and correct you as I see fit." 

Videl and Vanessa took up positions roughly fifty meters from the gate while Vegeta looked on. 

"That's good. Vanessa, keep your left arm up about five inches higher; that's the side that you'll take most of your attacks on. Your current stance is all right if your opponent is aiming low, or if they're using their legs more, but not if they aim higher. Videl, widen your stance more, you'll overbalance if you have to dodge a hit standing like that." 

Both the females did as they were told, finding the positions slightly more awkward than what they were used to. 

"Begin when you're ready." 

Videl dove at Vanessa, pirouetting around to try and catch her across the face with her elbow. 

Vanessa flipped over backward, catching Videl a glancing blow with her left leg as she went. 

"Videl, try and forget what your father taught you; you're fighting with a males tactics. Females are more agile but can't put the same power behind the blows. Try and vary your techniques to be more like your mothers; sacrifice strength for manoeuvrability." 

Vanessa carried the first flip through into two more, putting a good ten meters between them. As she landed she shot forward, before taking a flying leap and trying to come down on Videl. 

Videl dodged sideways, before sweeping out a foot and catching Vanessa in the leg just as she landed. 

Vanessa overbalanced and landed heavily on her back, Videl offered her a hand up. 

"That was good, but Vanessa, try and anticipate your opponents move before they make it. Videl knew that you'd come down and was ready for it." 

Vanessa nodded and wiped the sweat off her brow before again taking up a fighting stance. 

Videl dove at her mother, before fainting to the left, only to aim a connecting blow with her right. 

Vanessa stumbled backwards, before aiming low and catching Videl in the stomach. 

"You should have been ready for that Videl, that was your own fault." 

Vanessa waited until her daughter recovered, before aiming a kick at her head. 

Videl dodged the knee, but Vanessa flicked the leg out, catching her across the collarbone with her shin. 

Videl stumbled, recovered, and than ran at her mother with a fist drawn back. 

Vanessa easily spun to the inside of the fist before continuing the spin and hitting Videl at close range with her elbow. 

"Very good Vanessa. I would have thought that you'd be out of practice. Videl, now you're doing the opposite of before; I don't care about the punks that you've fought before; you're not at school now. It'll take more than a light tap to put a real fighter down."  
Videl was panting and holding the side of her head, where a large bruise was forming around a very red ear. 

"Right you two, we'll stop for a snack and then we'll try some aerial combat." 

Mr Popo had slipped in at some stage during the training and had left a large platter of food, which was hungrily devoured by the two saiyan-jins and one half saiyan-jin. 

The Kiwi began to hungrily peck at an apple that had rolled off the table, before Vegeta picked him up and put him on the table next to the birdseed. 

The platter was quickly picked clean and the fighters headed back out to the training area. 

"Videl, I hope that Kakkabrat has been keeping up with flying techniques lately?" 

Videl nodded. 

"And what about you dear sister?"  
"I haven't had much practice lately, but I still remember how to fly." 

"Good, that means that Videl should have the advantage here. That's the first lesson for the both of you, always fight where you have the advantage." 

Both femmes nodded, before flying up about five meters off the ground. 

"Ok you two, now whilst you might not think it, stance is just as important in the air as it is on the ground. If you leave yourself open, you die, it's as simple as that." 

"Now then, in the air you can use your legs a lot more, but I'd advise that you try hitting with the knee more, since it has a lot more power behind it. It does mean that you have to get in closer, but that's the whole point of fighting. If you can't press the attack, then be sure that the other person will. Begin at your discretion." 

Videl dropped down to ground level before springing back up and hitting her mother under the chin with an uppercut. Before Vanessa recovered, Videl had ducked around behind her and had driven a fist into her mother's kidneys, before hammering her in the head with a hit from her elbow that sent her crashing into the ground. 

Vegeta ran over to help his sister up as Videl landed, looking ashamed. 

"I'm sorry mother." 

Vegeta shot a glare at his niece, "Don't ever apologise, only weak-minded warriors like Kakkarot show compassion to an enemy. Keep in mind that his mercy towards Frieza nearly got him killed. There can only be one winner in a battle, if you're not prepared to accept that then I can't teach you any more." 

Vanessa coughed and stood up, the sweat pouring off her face and soaking her collar. 

"Your uncle's right. Whilst it's noble to give an enemy another chance, and it earns points with others to know that you won't kill a defeated opponent, keep in mind that a lot of warriors won't just let you walk away. There are a lot of people out there who earn a profitable living carrying out a dishonoured fighters vengeance." 

Videl nodded, "Are we ready to continue?"  
The Saiyan-jin female nodded, before flying up again and taking a fighting stance. 

Vegeta shot another glance at Videl, "Whilst it's good to press an attack like that and not give your opponent an opening, you need to work on your speed. If your first blow didn't stun your mother, then she would have been able to break your combo easily." 

Videl nodded, before flying up again to face Vanessa. 

The kiwi squawked, wanting to be picked up, Vegeta bent down and picked up the bird, before again returning his attention to the fighters. 

Vanessa shot straight up. Videl followed her with her eyes as Vanessa let out a massive flare, temporarily blinding her daughter. She then dove down full speed and hit Videl full-force, snapping her neck around violently before pile-driving her into the ground. 

Videl stood up, holding her whiplashed neck. 

"You can call that payback, now we're even." 

"That was good Vanessa, remember that when you're fighting in the air that it's important to remember that you've got an extra dimension to manoever in. Quite often it's important to attack out of the sun, as the few seconds of blindness is all that you need to press the attack home. I think that it's time to start working on ki blasting. Do either of you to know any special attacks?" 

Videl shook her head, but Vanessa nodded. 

"Father taught me Tornado Spin ( A/n ( jay, lynx couldn't think of one so this is mine) one big bad lightning attack) 

"Good, well, since you've got the advantage, I suggest that you stick with standard blasting for now. Both of you should keep in mind here that Vanessa is almost four times stronger that you Videl, and this is where it'll really show."  
To demonstrate, Vegeta fired off a blast as powerful as he was able to manage without going SS. All three watched it fly off into the distance for a good five seconds, before the white light from the titanic blast forced them to turn away. A few seconds later, the concussion rocked the place and was quickly followed by the heat from the blast. 

Vanessa looked at her brother in a new light; she'd been slightly disbelieving when she'd been told just how much of a power difference there was between the two siblings. Now she believed everything. 

And Vegeta hadn't even transformed, Gohan had told her that his power level was in the billions. 

Suddenly she felt very small; all her life she'd believed that as a princess of a warrior race that she was powerful and could hold her own against any opponent. 

Now she began to realise that even the two kids could probably beat her easily if they wanted to. It made here feel very insignificant. If Frieza was capable of destroying the entire race back then, then what chance did she have against the likes of Cell, Buu, or Frieza. 

"Brother, how hard is it to reach Super Saiyan-jin status?"  
"It requires a lot of discipline, and years of training." 

Vanessa looked crestfallen. 

"But, with the time chamber it can be achieved in a matter of weeks. Mirai Trunks wasn't even well trained when he arrived here, and yet he left more advanced than me." 

"So then, there is a chance?" 

"There's always a chance, but you have to be willing to put in the dedication," he shot a glance at Videl, "both of you." 

"Well, there's no point in beginning the training now, we'll be required to devote almost all our time to diplomatic relations over the next few weeks." Vegeta sneered, clearly showing his disdain for what he saw as bureaucratic time wasting fit for those who couldn't fight. 

"So, we'll begin in a few weeks then?" 

"Whenever you're ready. If you want, we could probably even spend nights in here training. It'll make the road to SS a lot shorter." 

By this time the three of them had slowly made their way to the entrance and were standing beside the door. Vegeta opened it and the three of them headed out to find Mr Popo waiting patiently for them. 

"Good to see that you're finished. The rest of the earth delegates will be here shortly for any final preparations. I was coming to tell you, but now I don't need to." 

"Good, I have some things to discuss with Kakkarot before they arrive." 

So, what'd you think? Is lynx any good do I have to get him doing more, more often (most probably yes) anyway plz R&R 


	15. The Saiyanjins arrive

Well it's me again I wonder how many looked for a post yesterday and didn't find one. Sorry about that I forgot to say that saturdays are rather busy round here, in the morning I was doing stuff and the afternoon I went over to my cousins and watched DVD 7 of wandering samurai the one where saito shows up(it had only just been released here now you know why we complain so much about a lack of anime title's it takes about three-five years for something in the states to get released here so unless we're bad and download it we don't get to see it) anyway then we played co-op HALO most of the afternoon. That was fun. 

Review thanks passed the 50 review mark Thankyou thankyou (humbles himself before reviewers) 

_Adbzfan2k03 thanks_

_Jetforce good to see you still around thanks_

_Me and only me thanks lynx will be happy and I may just use your suggestion too thanks_

_Z thanks and I will be writing some of the fight scenes but lynx wants to have a part in this fic and fights and thoughts are two things he does well and as I'm doing most of the thoughts fights are all that's left for him. That science teacher of yours is either cool or has totally lost it (not sure which) mind you my chemistry teacher in grade 12 told us we could split the atom provided we did it on the day he was away (he was serious too he nearly had a heart attack when we started planing what we were going to do when he told us he was going to be away for a few days he was thinking there was going to be no school left. He left rather pale that afternoon.) _

_Jettsmona thanks I try to make all my characters likeable (with some exceptions Hercule's stupidity can not be stopped even with fic authors licence)._

_DEE yah you got the 50th review and kiwi was trying in Dende's hair thanks for liking the fight scene._

_Eviltaxi Thanks and welcome._

__

__Disclaimer : Vegeta's told me to expect the dragon radar tomorrow I can hardly wait. __

__

Repentance Chapter 15 : The Saiyan-jins arrive. 

Vegeta, Vanessa and Videl walked across to the center of the lookout to wait for the Son's to arrive. Seeing them out of the chamber Bulma and Trunks had joined them as they had slept in the library. (Trunks hadn't been able to prise Bulma away from such a store of knowledge.) 

20 minutes passed and Vegeta was getting visibly annoyed he had wanted to talk to Kakarrot before the Saiyan-jins showed up so they could at least get their alibi's sorted out ie. Why they hadn't wished their race back? Vegeta was getting worried that some one was going to ask that question and he didn't really have a suitable answer besides the 'umm I forgot'. He really didn't think that would wash with his father. While the scowl of deep thinking was still etched across his face he detected a high ki approaching the lookout. "Kakkarot better hope for his sake that that is him coming" Vegeta snarled but the scowl of a few moments earlier had been replaced by one of sheer desperation and hopefulness. 

"Sorry to disappoint you Vegeta but your ki sensing seems to have dropped of, that's Gohan coming besides wouldn't Goku just teleport here." Videl added destroying vegeta's hopeful look. The desperation on his face was now pitiful to behold. 

"I'm doomed no Kakkarot's brat can help me he must." Vegeta was starting to clutch at straws now. 

Gohan landed besides the group and seeing Vegeta's expression took a big step back. "umm hi" 

"Gohan you've got to help me where's Kakkarot I need him so we can formulate our alibi's." Vegeta begged desperately. 

"Umm there's a minor problem there you see. I was quick enough to escape unfortunately mum's in one of her moods, she's got dad and Goten both locked in the basement and if they move at all she whacks them over the head with her frypan. To make matter's worse dad can't teleport from inside the house the ability gets canceled out somehow." Gohan relayed sheepishly. 

"No that means I'm doomed" Vegeta looked desperate. 

"It sure does." Videl said as she pointed upwards at the red contrails that were starting to form across the sky. 

Vegeta looked like the sky had fallen on him for a second then composed himself " well it's too late now, let's go meet them" and turning was about to blast after the contrails when. 

"Wait I can tell you Vegeta where they're going to land Gohan's Trigonometry lessons have done at least some good." The look of horror on Videl's face was belied by her calm words. 

"They're going to land on the outskirts of Satan city." 

Bulma and Vanessa's words echoed across the lookout "OOOOHHHHH SHIIIITTTT" 

"To right, well we've no time to waste if we want to stop an intergalatic war between the saiyan-jins and that afro-ed fool." With that Vegeta grabbed Bulma and blasted off in the direction of Satan City. 

"He right after him" Vanessa followed suit with the rest following behind. 

The four saiyan-jin space pods crashed into ground activating the door releases. Slowly, cramped after there flight they come out but not to the welcome they expected. 

"Invaders of earth I Hercule it's greatest warrior will stop you. In four days I will hold a tournament and there you will be defeated YEAH." With his customarily premature victory salute Hercule did indeed look a sight, a very stupid one. 

Looking from one to the other all six simultaneously did the same thing "HAHAHAHHAHA" 

They cacked themselves laughing. 

"A tournament ehh why what do you expect us to do ginyu force poses? Even those could beat you." Radditz was having a had time staying on his feat he really had a strong desire to roll around laughing his brains out. 

"Who do you think your mocking I'm the world champion I can defeat anyone" Hercule's customary ego though had taken a serious hit nobody mocked him like this. 

"Okay then hit me right here on the head hard as you can" Radditz walked forward to within a metre a Hercule before stopping and pointing to his head still stuggling to contain his laughter. 

Finally a free hit Hercule knew he had this made "Satan mega punch." he launched with all his might. 

Radditz never moved "what that's all, my little nephew could hit harder than that when he was 4 I thought you said you were strong" 

"Thanks for the compliment uncle, don't worry about afro head he's just the people champion they don't know about us" Gohan landed and behind the rest of the group did the same. 

"AHH it's that demon kid that's going out with my daughter and your his uncle right tournament four days see you there RUN AWAY RUN AWAY." Hercule finished relaying to Radditz before sprinting off in a speed even Gohan found hard to follow. 

"Yep still the same, runs at the first sign of danger. Running away must be his only successful technique." Gohan related. 

"Demon kid what the story there Gohan." Radditz enquired. 

"He took credit for one of my victories as I was unconscious after the fight and he's worried I'll tell the world he's a liar otherwise long story" Gohan answered managing to avoid relating the cell games account again. 

"Right you'll have to tell me some time, anyway introduce us to who we don't know and everyone this is my nephew, Kakkarot son, Gohan in case you missed that earlier." Radditz said to his fellow travelers. 

"Our grandson" Bardock and Celera started forward and hugged Gohan. 

"Can't breathe need air" Gohan managed to get out under the smothering of his grandparents. 

"Sorry so who is everyone" Bardock and Celera repeated Radditz request after releasing their grip on Gohan. 

"Okay well Vegeta you know, the tall woman next to him is his sister Vanessa, on Vegeta's other side is his mate Bulma and his son Trunks. That leaves my girlfriend Videl Vanessa's daughter. My dad and younger brother Goten are at home because mom's in of her moods at the moment." Gohan finished introducing everyone. 

"Her moods" Radditz Questioned. 

"Yeah she just wants to belt anything that moves I was lucky enough to escape in time before she managed to trap dad and Goten in the basement." Gohan grimaced as he thought just how close his escape had been. 

"Oh nasty so now what" Radditz too grimaced he knew how strong his nephew and brother had been, anyone that put fear into them like that couldn't be good especially not when the person in question was your sister in law. 

Okay that will do for now next chapter Vegeta/Vanessa/Videl interaction with their parents/grandparents. Anyway tell me what you think R&R 


	16. Strange Relations

Okay here we are again now I just have to figure out what I'm going to put in this chapter or more importantly how I'm going to put it. Once I solve that we're in business. 

Oh yeah I'll differentiate between the two Vegetas by calling Prince Vegata just Vegeta and King Vegeta will stay King Vegeta. 

Review thanks 

_DEE thanks hopefully I did the surprise allright_

_Alana thanks and welcome there will be more bardock-son in upcoming chapters_

_Nameless thanks (dodges falling cow) i'll try to update more often really_

_Adbzfan2k03 thanks unfortunately_ _due to the fact I'm trying to get this up early there interaction could be better thats why I need to go back to updating every two days _to have more time to think things through. 

_Bmath2002 thanks i'll get bardock to help them escape next chapter._

Disclaimer : Due to Vegeta's super speed he was able to sneak the dragon radar past Bulma to me. Now all I have to do is find them BWHAHAHAHA. 

Repentance Chapter 16 : Strange Relations. 

King Vegeta and Vashti had stood back and watched with interest Radditz's interaction with Gohan. They had still stayed back after Bardock and Celera had jumped in, but now that the initial greetings had subsided it was time for them to greet their children. "Vegeta, Vanessa it good to see you well, how have the years treated you?" King Vegeta enquired he always had been the formal one. Vasti one the other hand had decided to screw formality for the time being. "Son, Daughter your alive." Flinging herself on them she engulfed them in hugs. 

King Vegeta seeing himself outvoted by his other half decided "what the hell go with the flow" 

And hugged his son for the first time in over forty years. Vegeta even hugged him back, he must have had his concentration somewhere else. After the hugs had stopped King Vegeta started the questioning. 

"Okay son what have you been doing on earth these last few years." 

"Well besides training every day so I can defeat Kakkarot I got married and settled down." Vegeta answered a wry grin on his face. 

"To this lovely blue-haired lady ehh Bulma wasn't it. It looks like her genes dominant the hair anyway." 

"Yes that surprised me too, still Trunks will be quite the chick magnet when he gets older." Vegeta said with a grin laced across his features. 

"DAD don't embarrass me." Trunks thought what his dad had said was true but he wasn't about to admit it, not yet anyway. 

"Your son's so much like you were at his age, I pity you when he grows up. Unfortunately I didn't have to deal with that." King Vegeta was in reminiscing mode. 

"Yeah anyway that's basically all I've done here now you can interrogate Vanessa." Vegeta smirk stretched halfway across his face as he thought of the torture his sister was about to go through. 

"Well Vasti since I did the honours with Vegeta would like to interrogate our daughter?" King Vegeta knew when his son was up to something and by the looks of it he was up to something big time. 

"Sure so Vanessa if that's your daughter, Videl wasn't it, where's your husband?" Vasti started off the interrogation. 

"Umm I don't have a husband." She was in trouble now, Vanessa knew, how was she going to talk her way out of this. 

"Sure you do Videl wouldn't have just appeared otherwise." Vasti knew her son's smirk had something to do with this, the way it was widening gave her the clue. 

/*/ oh shit how do I get out of this without hurting Videl. I don't just want to tell her she was an accident /*/ "umm we never bonded." 

"So, there were a few on Vegeta-sei who never bonded but still lived as a couple so where is he." Vasti had never seen her daughter squirm this much before. 

"He's an egotistical jerk I couldn't stand to live around is that enough." Vanessa was desperate enough now to try the truth. 

"He got an ego ehh, he should get on with Vegeta then." Vasti tried to see the various reactions. Vanessa flinched and then braced as if expecting an explosion. Vegeta didn't quite explode still the response was standard Vegeta "What get on with that idiot. If he wasn't Videl's father he would have died by either Gohan's hands or mine years ago" 

Slowly various electrons made their way along the paths of Vasti's brain computing what Vegeta had said 'Gohan's hands' now why was that important, Gohan was Videl's Boyfriend he wouldn't hurt her father, wait that afro guy had called Gohan the demon kid that was going with his daughter, That meant that Videl was his daughter that made him "that afro head he's your husband isn't he Vanessa come on admit it" 

"He not really he's not." Waving her hands around Vanessa tried desperately to deny everything. 

Vegeta attempted to come to his sisters rescue "look he wasn't ever her husband. All he ever was, was her flesh mattress for a night" 

King Vegeta shuddered at that "Daughters, God's punishment on you for being a man." (quote from Tom Clancy) 

"Flesh mattress ehh well about what your flesh mattress said regarding that tournament thing was he serious" Vasti wondered. 

"Unfortunately yes dad's got an ego the size of Vegeta's he just doesn't have the strength to back it up his power level would barely make 30" Videl said trying to save her mother further complications. 

"So I wonder what he's got planned" Vasti was vaguely interested. 

"Lets go find out he can only run away again" Videl suggested. 

Okay I know I should have done a few things differently but that's what you have to put up with if you want daily updates and on that note as I'm exhausting ideas as fast as I can write them I'm going back to updating every two days therefore the next part will be Wednesday (todays Monday in aus) I know what I want for that part I just have to organise it hopefully it will be a bit longer to compensate though. Anyway R&R 


	17. Tournament Info

Right here we go again lets see if this more to my liking 

Review thanks 

_Bmath2002 good to see your registered and thanks I'm assuming the semi is in the spirit of Dr Evil 'your semi-evil' I thought it needed improvements too so don't worry._

_Adbzfan2k03 thanks_

_Taekwon-4 thanks and welcome thanks for putting me in your fav authors section too._

__

__Disclaimer : hmm apparently you just push this button and the dragonballs show up on the screen. But I keep pressing it and nothing happens, what's with this damn thing? 

Repentance Chapter 17 Tournament Info. 

Videl ran up the stairs of her father's mansion, while the other's waited outside. Finding her dad hastily gulping down various concoctions she hoped he was still sober enough to talk. 

"Umm dad you still sober?" 

"Just sweat pea what did you want to ask me?" Hercule just slight slurred, that was the only good thing about his muscle mass. It enable him to tolerate a lot of alcohol. 

"About that tournament thing you said, what did you have planned?" 

"The greatest of earth's defender's verses the invaders I hadn't fixed the number yet but if we win they go home without destroying us and if they win they can have all the alcohol they want and my seaside resort if they promise not to destroy the earth." Hercule thought he was on a sure thing here. The dude's using light tricks would save him even if no one else could. 

Videl then had a very nasty idea "dad how about you make it a 9 on 9 contest." 

"9 on 9 but I thought there were only 6 of them." Hercule was just not sober enough to realise what Videl was up to. 

" yeah 9 on 9 the side with the most wins triumphs, there are always a few people wanting to support the underdog." Videl finished with a grin. 

"Yeah underdog yah got that right we'll be sure to win." Missing the significance of her grin Hercule launched into another of his victory poses. 

"Sure dad so when are you going to hold it?" Videl's smirk eerily resembled one of Vegeta's as her plan was staring to be put into place. 

"Umm today's Sunday so how's Wednesday sound and you sure your all right Videl? Hercule was getting a bit worried about the look on Videl's face. 

"Fine dad I'll tell the other's, oh and I'll be staying at Gohan's for the next few days so don't worry about me all right bye." Videl removed the smirk from her face even her dad would know something was up if she kept it there, as she walked out of the house to where the others were waiting. 

Vegeta as always had no patience "well what did he say?" 

"The tournament will be Wednesday it will consist of a nine on nine contest." Videl informed them with a slow grin forming across her face. 

"Nine on nine but there's only six of us?" king Vegeta wondered what is Granddaughter was up to. 

"Well what I had planned was for grandma and Mrs Bardock umm what should I call you?" 

"Just call me Celera" 

"Okay was for Grandma and Celera to sit it out, they've got another important task, Operation distract Chichi, that will need to be accomplished while we rescue Goku so we can inform him what's going on. He's going to be a pivotal part of the plan. It will need to be implemented immediately otherwise Goku will mess everything up. (deep breath) Now Gohan this first part won't be pretty for us as I'm going to need your grandma and mine to distract Chichi by talking wedding plans. Yes I know it's not pretty but it'll work, then once we got Goku out I'll tell you the rest of the plan. Now wait here while I tell grandma and Celera as they have to do the hard work it's not fair that they get left out." Flying a short way from the group Videl then whispered the plan to the two women. Various nods where seen with the occasional funny look then the two burst into laughter. Still laughing they flew back to the main group. 

King Vegeta looked at his mate "Is it that good." 

Vasti nodded still struggling to contain her laughter. 

"Right I just hope that merriment's not directed a us?" 

"No Granddad it's not you're going to be causing merriment on others." Videl explained. 

"Okay lets put part one into action, Vasti and Celera you distract Chichi by talking wedding plans while the rest of us grab Goku oh and Trunks grab Goten while we're there." Videl finished before flying of in the direction of the son's forcing everyone else to catch up. 

Landing at the Son's Vasti and Celera went on in to the house as the rest hid behind several bushes. 

"Now Gohan and Trunks as soon as Chichi is distracted rush in and grab your dad and Goten" Videl whispered to them. 

A roar was heard from inside the house "WHO DARES ENTER MY HOME" 

"Don't worry Chichi isn't it, it's just your mother-in-law and Videl's grandmother we're he to talk grandchildren well great grandchildren in our case aren't Gohan and Videl just the cutest couple." 

Outside Gohan winced even Videl shuddered a bit, but what had to be done, had to be done. 

"What you really think so, quick lets plan the wedding do you think Videl should have a long gown or a short?" Chichi was distracted quickly. 

"Long would probably look more flashy but a short one would highlight her looks more." Vasti suggested. 

Outside "Quick she's distracted get em." Videl put the snatch Goku plan into action. 

Quicker than the eye, even Chichi's, could see Gohan and Trunks dashed into the house grabbed Goku and Goten and were out again before anyone noticed they were gone" 

"I still can't get over how quick you two are" Videl muttered while the others with the exception of Vegeta were gob smacked. How the hell were these kids so fast. 

"Right lets go" Videl was about to fly off when Bardock stopped her. 

"What about my mate she's stuck in there." 

"Don't worry she'll be fine." 

The flew off to the sounds of "hmm you could be right a short gown would look good on Videl. Have a look at these designs do you think any would suit?" 

" Thankyou for saving us it was torture in there." Goku thanked his son. 

"Don't thank me dad thank Videl. She came up with the plan besides she's got some other plan that she reckons your pivotal to." Gohan directed the attention back to Videl. 

"Okay thanks then Videl so what's this plan thing?" Goku thanked Videl before enquiring about the plan. 

"Well before I tell you, you should at least meet your dad, your mom unfortunately is stuck discussing wedding plans with Chichi." 

"Dad" Goku looked round and saw an identical version of himself except with a scar. 

"Son" Bardock and Goku embraced then after several minutes separated "now come on boys make up." 

"Its all right brother, I'm not the homicidal older brother out for world destruction any more" Radditz grinned spreading his arms. 

"Ahh why not I've forgiven all my other opponents why not you too" Goku grinned too as he embraced he older brother finally forgiving him. 

"Okay now that family catch up time has happened I can get on with the plan" Videl Vegeta-ish smirk was back. 

"Now what I suggest is that Goku this time instead of fighting for the earth you fight with the invaders." Videl started. 

"Hang on a sec what's this about a fight?" 

"My dad is going to have tournament 9 on 9 earth vs the invader the prizes are free alcohol and dad's beach resort" 

"Cool some beer at last it's been to long since I had a pub crawl." Radditz reminisced. 

"Anyway as I was saying before I want you, Goku, to fight on the invaders side with Gohan, Vegeta, myself and Piccolo. Earth's not going to accept some green man fighting on it's side when it's fighting alien invaders." Videl finished. 

"Hmm good point but who would that leave on the earth's side we wouldn't get a decent fight." Vegeta wondered. 

"Well trunks and Goten can suit themselves whether they fight for the earth or not, but I'm warning you boys no funny stuff or I'll sic Gohan fully mystic on you" 

"Gulp" 

"As for the rest a bit of duplicity would be in order. Krillin, Eighteen, Yamcha, Tien and Chouzu could be persuaded to fight thinking you, Goku, were on their side that should convince them and then they'll get a hell of a shock when they find out otherwise. As for the rest my dad can find them anyway the invader has to win at least once right" 

"Yeah sounds like fun what do you say Vegeta" Goku was actually enjoying the chance to fight for the 'bad guys'. 

"Hahahaha who would have thought Kakkarot does have an evil streak so what do we get out of this girl" 

"Well Grandma and Granddad and the others will get a place to stay, Radditz can have his pub crawl and the tall bald guy hiding at the back can probably intimidate my father in the match that looks like it would give him some fun." 

"Oh yeah" Nappa had been quite until now but the prospect of shaming that afro-ed fool was to good to resist. 

"Well yet's start then Goku you go tell Krillin and Co to sign up on herc's side and me and Gohan will go and convince piccolo to join up and we'll meet back in an hour." Videl suggested. 

"Okay." 

Right that's this chapter tell me what you think any good R&R. 


	18. Deception

Okay now that I've sat down at the computer I can figure out what the hell I'm going to type for this chapter. Hmmmm yet's see if my brain cells can still do any work. 

Review thanks 

_Kitty thanks and welcome._

_Nene2 thanks given that no one else has done this (as far as I know) that is the plan._

_Time Twins thanks though given that it's Sunday getting to Wednesday could take a while especially given my writing style._

_Alana thanks_

_DEE hehe yes Hercule will be very surprised when the light tricksters are on the other side. Can Goten and Trunks save him, not if the don't won't to annoy Videl and consequently Gohan. And something along the lines of stomach cramps could influence his facial expression._

_Jettsmoma thanks._

__

__Disclaimer : I think I know why the dragon radar's not working the bloody dragonballs have just been used the damn things are stone. Damnit damnit damnit damnit DAMNIT. 

__

__Repentance Chapter 18 : Deception. 

As Videl and Gohan blasted off toward the lookout Goku motioned Trunks and Goten aside from the others. "Now boys I know you like to spar amongst yourselves and you can still do that with the others, but don't you dare turn super or two things will happen. One you will be forced to eat Bulma's cooking for a year and two I will lock you in the hyperbolic chamber with Gohan, who will be forced to eat Bulma's cooking too, so he's going to be mad. So unless there's some dire emergency like Buu returning you will not mention, transform or do any other thing to suggest the existence of super saiyan-jin in either yourselves, me, Vegeta or Gohan. You can do anything else even fuse if you want but no super saiyan-jin is that clear." Goku whispered to the boys in firm tones. He was getting sick of showing of super saiyan-jin to every Tom, Dick, and Harry. 

"Yes dad/Goku we'll be good." Trunks and Goten answered. They were worried about the scope of that threat being forced to eat Bulma's cooking was worse than Vegeta dragging them into the GR. And being locked with a mad Gohan into the time Chamber was the worst threat they could imagine and they knew some bad ones 

"Right don't let me hear you've been up to stuff when I get back." and with that Goku raised his index and middle fingers to his forehead tilted his head down and disappeared to Kame house. 

"Phew he's gone were safe for a bit." Trunks managed to get out. 

"Why's that." Bardock said sneaking up on the two. 

"Ahh don't scare me like that Bardock I thought Goku was back nearly gave me a heart attack." 

"Why what's my son done this time." Bardock wondered it normally took a lot to phase saiyan-jin kids and these boys were jumping at every half noise. 

"He threatened to make us eat mum's cooking for a year if we misbehaved." Trunks decided to keep the Gohan threat a secret for the time being. 

"How bad is it." Bardock thought forcing someone to eat cooking wasn't much of a punishment. 

"If we weren't saiyan-jins it would kill us, her food's not safe for consumption. Even dad only eats it cause he has to." Trunks bemoaned. 

" I heard that Trunks." 

"oh shit." 

"Watch your language young man your father's a bad influence and speaking of him Vegeta what was that about you not liking my cooking." Bulma was in her 'you're all going to die' mode. 

"umm I'm in trouble now." Vegeta said softly to himself. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. 

"damn right you are" 

we leave this peaceful scene to go to Kame house where Goku is busily trying to convince Krillin and Eighteen to join Hercule fighting the invaders. 

"common Goku what would Hercule want our help for. I mean sure he'll want it but he's not about to ask for it right." Krillin reasoned with logic that in normal times would have worked unfortunately for Krillin these weren't normal times as they soon found out. 

Master Roshi's "Hey Krillin see this quick." was normal at this time of day but normally it was not followed by "we interrupt this program to give you a special announcement" Hercule's Grinning face was displayed across the TV as Goku, Eighteen and Krillin ran into the lounge." Greetings as you may have heard on the news earlier today a group of aliens invaded the earth. To stop them destroying it I the great Hercule am holding a tournament. This will be a nine on nine battle. I am asking all the great fighters of the world to help me stop them including those who use light tricks and illusions as no doubt the invaders use these as well. As the tournament is being held Wednesday those who wish to compete will need to sign up immediately so we can commence group training. But have no fear people of earth your hero Will save you." 

The announcement faded out to background of Hercule's victory pose. 

"We now return you to regular programming." 

As Master Roshi resumed drooling over the exercise chicks Goku, Krillin and Eighteen returned to the kitchen out of sigh of Master Roshi. 

"So Krillin Believe me now." Goku asked. 

"Yeah he must have flipped oh what type of aliens are they." Krillin wondered sure Hercule's sanity had finally fled. 

"Saiyan-jins." was all Goku needed to say. 

"Saiyan-jins those bloodthirsty butchers right Krillin we're going now and if Hercule doesn't lets us I'll remind him he hasn't finished paying me yet." Eighteen started dragging Krillin out of the house "Goku you coming with us" She finished. 

"No I'm going to see if can find Tien and Chouzu, I might see you there though." 

"Okay common Krillin stop Struggling." Eighteen said as she took to the air in the direction of Satan City" 

"part 1 accomplished." A very Vegeta-ish smirk crossed Goku's face before disappearing in the after image of his teleportation. 

On the lookout a very green looking Piccolo was trying unsuccessfully to convince Videl and Gohan that he didn't want to join the invaders. 

"Look I don't want to fight along side saiyan-jins." Piccolo tried as a starting counter. 

"Why you like fighting along side dad and I don't you." 

"Well yeah but you'll be fighting to protect the earth." Piccolo thought he was on a sure thing here Goku never fought for the invaders. 

"Wrong Piccolo dad and I are both fighting with them." Gohan tried to keep his grin form forming but it was becoming more difficult. 

"Oh Bugger but I don't want to take over the earth." Piccolo knew if this didn't work he was running out of escape options. 

"Sure you do Piccolo remember you always wanted to take over the earth here's your chance besides this way you can keep it and not have my dad punch a hole in your stomach." 

"Okay Gohan you've convinced me. Can I at least go back to my meditation now." Piccolo knew when he was outmaneuvered. 

"sure I'll see you later Piccolo." Gohan answered pleased to have finally convinced him. 

"See you kid" 

Flying back toward the others. 

"Well Gohan that wasn't so hard now was it." Videl grinned at him. 

"No I suppose not I wonder how dad's going" 

"Probably as good as us his naive act works well at times like these." Videl observed. 

"Yeah. He is good at that." Both of them started laughing as they continued flying back. 

okay next chapter out Sunday (my time) what's going to be in it I haven't got a clue no doubt I think of something until then plz R&R. 


	19. Signup

Well here I am, attempting to figure out what the hell to write for this chapter as I can't think of anything much this will have to make do.

Review Thanks

Z don't worry holidays have that effect on people. Good to see you liked Piccolo saying bugger and my tournament idea. Goku hasn't fully gone evil but he may just have picked up a few habits from Vegeta, Vegeta may also pick up a few habits from him yet too. On the character interaction I intend to have Videl mainly interacting with her mum and Grandma while Goten and Trunks are going to develop a friendship with Radditz and Nappa. The Goten – Radditz relationship will be underplayed because I don't won't to steal the ideas of Dragoness Eclectic and her fic 'Radditz Return' I've already 'borrowed' a few ideas from that series and I'm trying not to overdo it. Anyway Thanks.

_Knight's Shadow thanks._

_Chichigal thanks Goku's got to fight on the invader's side at least once right. We can't have them lose all the time._

_Kit Carlson well Goku may have picked up a few tips from Vegeta besides the boys could always just go SS3 Gotenks to give themselves a bit of a chance. And on the subject of Super Mystic Gohan I have no intention of letting him do that in the Hyperbolic Time chamber if SS3 Gotenks can create a rip in the rooms dimensional fabric what the hell would Gohan do to it. I most probably will have Gohan going super mystic but in (semi) believable circumstances._

_Adbzfan2k03 Thanks._

In advance I apologise for the formatting this is being typed in word ( not my usual lotus) so the spacing will have to be manually done (which means I'll forget) and the long gap at the end is unavoidable sorry for this but when I'm doing this at uni this is the best I can offer.

Disclaimer : **DAMNIT** after all that hard work I had to do to get Vegeta to give me the Dragon radar the bloody things useless at the moment it's not fair I tell you IT'S NOT FAIR.

Repentance Chapter 19 : Signup.

Eighteen and Krillin arrived at Hercule's mansion to see a special check in butler for fighters wishing to defend the earth. After he ascertained that they were here to help he ushered them in to a sitting room where Hercule was interviewing potential fighters their entrance was decidedly dramatic.

"Ahh it's Once was bald and yo you don't kill me, don't kill me I'll pay you really I will." Hercule was stuttering as his attendants ushered the others out of the room so Hercule could soil himself with his 'guests' in private.  

"Good to see you recognise me Hercule but I do have Hair now okay." Krillin was figuring wherever he went for the rest of eternity he would always be known as the 'Cue Ball'.  

"Yeah and when am I going to get the full amount you promised me, you've only paid me a quarter of what you said you would." Eighteen gave Hercule the Android Glare of death.

"My bankers will have the money transferred this afternoon so please don't kill me." Hercule was really pathetic when he pleading.

"Don't worry my husband and I are not about to kill you, at least not yet, we came to help you fight these aliens." Eighteen finished with a smirk. 

"You did oh thank you, thank you they scare me. They do all these fancy light tricks that I can't do and I really need some help. Don't repeat that last bit to the public I need to keep up appearances you know." Hercule did 'try' to maintain his public image. The afro helped.

"Don't worry as long as the public see you fighting alongside us even if you aren't actually doing anything you could still say you saved the world again." Krillin was a realist he knew nothing could stop Hercule from getting the publicity.

"Hmm yeah you do the fighting and I get the glory Sounds good." Hercule was back in publicity mode.

"we will expect to be aptly compensated for this and not several years later either." Eighteen once again fixed Hercule with the android glare of death.

He shivered " yes I will compensate your efforts after all glory doesn't come cheaply." Hercule finished with a grin.  

"What are we being compensated for?" Tein asked as he walked in through the door.  

"ohh hi Tein, Chouzu long time no see. The compensation bit is where we do the fighting for Hercule but he gets the glory, like always, but he gives us cash." Krillin explained.

"Okay fair enough it's not like anyone would believe us otherwise so how many fighters have you got so far?" Tein asked Hercule.

"Um only myself and these two I hadn't found anyone else up to the task." Hercule answered wondering where this line of questioning was going.

"Well you can add another four Me and Chouzu and Goten and Trunks." 

"Goten and Trunks why do their names sound familiar?" Hercule knew he'd heard of them but couldn't remember where.  

"They were those two kids who were tearing up the stadium last year remember Trunks knocked you flying with one punch." Tien recounted to refresh Hercule's memory.  

"Those little demons Haha with them on our side the invaders won't stand a chance" Hercule thought he was on sure ground here.

"Hmm true those little tykes sure pack some power but I would like to know what their dads were up to though." Krillin wondered.

"Easy Krillin, Goku told me to put them down he wouldn't do that if he thought they couldn't handle it beside him and Vegeta probably couldn't be bothered with fighting them if they want us to. I mean if they think we can win it wouldn't be much of a challenge for them now would it." Tien Explained.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Eighteen was starting to worry that something was going on that she didn't know about.

"Chill Babe Tien Right when has Goku ever let us down before this will be a piece of cake." Krillin was sure they had nothing to worry about. 

"I hope your right"

Okay that's all I can think of for now the next chapter could be a while as I have a big electrical assignment due next Monday and I'll need to work on it.

So next one will probably be Friday. In the Meantime check out my Videl/Gohan songfic Beautiful Stranger story id 1002793 and R&R


	20. New friendships

Okay to compensate for the last short chapter I'll try to make this one longer than usual. 

Review Thanks 

_Nameless 1&2. 1: thanks and the spaces aren't entirely my fault the ones in the paragraph are to making reading easier on your eyes and the one at the end (damn it) is all words fault (I know I bag word but I just can't help it). 2: yes I know it's short that's what you get when I update from uni with limited time available between lectures and thanks_. 

_Time Twins thanks and the better than nothing approach was what I used when I typed it that was why it was so short I ran out of ideas and thought well half a chapter is better than none_. 

_Adbzfan2k03 thanks ._

_Knight's Shadow i don't know about letting the humans win and Goku and Gohan know the Solar Flare (or at least its appearance) so they couldn't be tricked with it. Anyway thanks._

_Alana thanks it seems everyone reckons that it was short you can't all be wrong. _

_Julie thanks._

Disclaimer : Due to the marvels of fic authors licence I have discovered that I can make the Dragonballs active again **BWHAHAHAHAHA** I can still wish to own Dragonball Z yet. 

Repentance Chapter 20 : New Friendships. 

Videl, Gohan and Goku all arrived back where the others were at virtually the same time and were met with what the would have considered in the past to be an act of war. Goten and Trunks were playing tag with Radditz and Nappa. 

Videl couldn't understand the sudden look of horror that passed across both Goku and Gohan's faces as Radditz and Nappa managed to nab the two boys. Radditz and Nappa then dropped the two and streaked away yelling "YOUR IT!" 

Videl shock her head as she watched the tension leave their faces. They then walked over to the main group. Goku asked the question first. "So how long has that been going on?" pointing at the boys efforts to catch Radditz and Nappa who were proving very elusive. 

Bardock answered " Oh about fifteen minutes, I wanted to join them but King Vegeta told me I'm getting to old, beside he wanted someone to talk to." he grinned. 

"So who's idea was it?" Goku asked still not believing what was happening. 

"Radditz' he wanted to see how fast the boys are and get them to make friends with him. He also managed to con Nappa into it by saying that he didn't want to join because the kids would only show him up. But I think it was more to have a bit of fun, Radditz has been laughing and smiling all the time and I'm sure I even saw Nappa smile a couple of times, King Vegeta saw it too, so I couldn't have been hallucinating." Bardock added, smiling at the situation. 

"huh I've seen Nappa smile before, I was his main companion after Frieza blew up Vegeta-sei, but he is more relaxed than I've ever seen him." Vegeta added his two cents worth reminding everyone that he was still around. 

"Yes Vegeta that's exactly why dad and I are worried. It's because he has been around you for so long." Gohan said. 

"What's that supposed to mean boy?" Vegeta demanded. 

"Easy Vegeta, Gohan's just paranoid for some reason" Videl suggested to try to calm everyone's nerves. 

"You would be too Videl if you had my childhood, you may know the story and have seen some of my memories about when Vegeta and Nappa first came here but you didn't experience it first hand. I have a reason to be paranoid." Gohan told Videl, without hint of malice. 

"Maybe you have but Goten and Trunks don't, look how they're getting on with Radditz and Nappa they don't have a care in the world. Anyway Trunks is out there too if Vegeta thought Radditz and Nappa were up to anything they'd be very crispy very quick." Videl pointed out. 

"hmm you do have point there, Vegeta's fuse is shorter than either dad's or mine so if he were going to blast them he would have done it by now. So I guess that means there okay" Gohan relented. 

"Well here they come anyway looks like they want to ask us something." Videl observed. 

"Hey big brother, Videl, dad your back already how did things go?" Goten asked with typical enthusiasm. 

"Good Goten, Videl and I got Piccolo to join up with us so at least you will get a bit of challenge if you don't draw dad, Vegeta, or me." 

"Huh don't we count." King Vegeta enquired with full royal dignity as his fighting capability was reckoned insufficient to cope with either his grandson or his friend. 

"Well you're probably alright but Vegeta's been training Trunks pretty intensely and dad and I have been doing the same for Goten. Those little tykes can really tear the place up." Gohan explained trying not to damage King Vegeta's pride to much. 

"So what's their power levels" King Vegeta enquired wondering how good these kids really were. 

*// hmm gotta be careful here //* "I don't really know, we stopped really worring about it after a bit. We measure it by who you can beat. Dad and I are about the same Vegeta's just below us, though he doesn't like to admit it, Goten and Trunks would probably be under Eighteen's strength, she Krillin's wife.Tein or Krillin would be next though they are a fair way down the power scale then would be probably videl and her mom I haven't really done much of Videl advanced training yet." *//Great I skirted the issue nicely //* 

"Riiiight." King Vegeta was a bit miffed that he'd been given the run around but reasoned he'd find out in time. 

"So Dad how did you go." Goten decided to cange the subject that he couldn't get in trouble accidently for spilling the beans. 

"Well Goten you and Trunks have been entered for the earth by Tien and Chouzu who are also entering. Krillin took a bit of presuading but once I told Eighteen the invaders were saiyan-jins she grabbed him and took off to join. We must really have annoyed her ehh?" Goku grinned at Vegeta. 

"Probably but does she know we're entering." Vegeta wondered if the plan had been revealed. 

"No I imagine she'll really be happy then." Goku smirk was an eerie sight to those who knew him well. 

"Marvelous." The smirks on Vegeta's and Goku's faces were very similar. 

"hey Kakkarot could me and Nappa go sightseeing with the kids" Radditz asked 

"hmm." *// I wonder why he wants to go sightseeing, I spose he can even if he tried something it wouldn't hurt them anyway. //* " Yeah why not it'll do them good." Goku agreed. 

"Thanks well boys you going to show me an Nappa around." Radditz asked. (A\n I know it should be Nappa and I but can you see Raddiz being grammatically correct.) 

"Yeah." Both boys answered. 

"Okay lead the way afterall you know where we are." Radditz said while the four flared their aura's and took off. 

Several moments later over Satan City "And that's where Gohan and Videl went to High School and just over there is where the university is that they are currently going to and hey Trunks why you so quiet." Goten had been pointing out landmarks like crazy when he noticed his friends silence. 

"Nappa you were with my dad when he was younger right, what was he like." Trunks asked the question burning on his mind. 

"Well when he really young before he left Vegeta-sei he was a lot like Goten here always happy and cheerful but when King Vegeta was forced to send him to serve at Frieza's court it changed him. The first day he was bashed and dragged all over Frieza's ship after that he just reverted into his shell, so to speak, he just locked his emotions up and forget about them and allowed himself to become uncaring about anything and totally ruthless. Frieza loved it he had the little monkey totally under his control and he allowed no to forget it. The King was devasted when he learned what happened." Nappa concluded fists clenching and unclenching as if remember things he would have prefered to forget. 

"Damn I knew it was bad but not that bad that bastard Frieza no wonder dad hates him so much." Trunks cursed, now looking at his father in a new light. 

"Yeah that's bad what about Uncle Radditz did you have it bad under Frieza too?" Goten asked. 

"Not really I was rarely on his ship, it was the squads that his captains forced me into that desensitized me. They used to go on killing sprees so much I just got used to violence as a method of solving problems, those being whoever I didn't like at the time. When I came here to get my brother to help us against Frieza I knew no other way of persuasion. I wish I did now though. Anyway why don't we go have a drink and forget our problems for a while" Radditz suggested after telling his nephew what he had gone through. 

"Pub Crawl Time" Nappa yelled. 

okay hopefully this is a bit more of the length you like the next chapter will be out friday as I said last time this was just a bonus chapter to make up for how short the other one was. Oh well back to the assignment now R&R to give me some encouragement 


	21. A good meal

Well here's Friday's chapter. Now if only I can figure out to how get to where I want to go in the fic. 

Review Thanks : 

_Z thanks and Videl is on the saiyans side, haven't decided who she's going to fight yet though. thanks for liking how i portray the saiyans i'm taking my inspiration from Dragoness eclectic's fic 'Radditz return' where he describes what hfil does and just applying it on a larger scale. don't worry about missing being able to review that's what hols are for to screw up ones timetable and they always go to fast don't they. anyway continued thanks._

Disclaimer : Now that I've used the almighty power of fic licence to make the Dragonballs active I just have find the little devils. Here Dragonball, come to Pappa. 

Repentance Chapter 21 : A good meal 

Several hours had passed and the saiyan-jins were getting seriously hungry, however this was creating a problem. 

"Hey dad where are we all going to eat tonight." Gohan asked knowing his father would have thought of the food but not of the amounts needed." 

"huh what do you mean Gohan" Goku was not entirely stupid. He knew Gohan was on to something, just not what the something was yet. 

"Well dad even without Radditz, Nappa and the boys that still leaves seven of us here and that's not including grandma and Vasti, There is not enough all you can eat restaurants in all of Satan City to feed us." Gohan bemoaned. He liked all you can eat restaurants. 

The rest of the saiyan-jins were eagerly awaiting Goku's answer knowing that their next meal was being discussed. This was a matter of life or death. 

Goku's smile left his face as he sat down on the ground, unknowingly stoking his jaw line as he contemplated the serious problem. He sat like that for several minutes while everyone was silent. Finally he looked up at Bulma "We could all eat at your place Bulma you would have enough food to feed us, but there is another place we could go. If we go to Capsule Corps I need your assurance on something?" Goku answered as he asked Bulma. 

"Sure you can all come to my place Goku what do I have to do" Bulma did, unbeknownst to her, have a sign. 'Provides Hospitality to stray saiyan-jins enquire at management'. 

"Not much Bulma but could you let someone else do the cooking. I think we'd all like an edible meal tonight." Goku knew he was going to get into trouble for that but reckoned if they got a good meal it would be worth it. 

"Why you Goku ahhh. I'll have you know I'm a very good cook" Bulma was 'Not Happy Jan'.( the quote's for Z she'll get it). 

"Is that why Vegeta was jumping up and down in delight when I said someone else would have to cook" Goku countered as Vegeta stopped, looking very sheepish. 

"Hmm well who else is there Goku? Chichi's occupied with Celera and Vasti, and you can't very well expect Videl to do the lot." Bulma Pouted sure she'd scored a point this time. 

"You forgot me Bulma. I'll help Videl if she wants to cook otherwise I can do the lot. I'm used to cooking for large numbers." Vanessa reminded Bulma. 

"SAVED." Vegeta hugged his sister. 

"Well someone likes the idea." Vanessa smiled at the rare display of emotion from Vegeta. She figured if Bulma's cooking had driven him to this then it must indeed have been bad. 

"Bugger. Oh well you can use my kitchen facilities I'm sure there's no problem with the ingredients." Bulma directed pointedly at Goku and Vegeta. 

Both counting their blessing for not being harassed more directly meekly shook their heads. 

"What about the boys will they know where to find us" Bardock asked. 

"Yeah they'll be fine. They'll come home when they get hungry besides Goten and Trunks will sense where we are and lead the other's there." Goku answered his dad. 

"Oh dad what about mum and the others." Gohan enquired. 

"I'll go teleport them over when tea's nearly ready that way it will give Chichi a night off that's sure to put her in a good mood." Goku figuring that they would probably need Chichi in a good mood when she met everyone. 

"Well you better tell her." Gohan wisely suggested, knowing how well prepared his mother was when it came to cooking the family meal. 

"good idea." //* hey ChiChi what's up *// 

//* Goku how many times do I have to tell you, don't interrupt me when I'm talking weddings *// 

//* I know Chichi I just thought I'd let you know where having Tea at Bulma's tonight but she's not cooking so you can have a night off. I'll pick you up when its nearly ready. *// 

//* Oh thankyou Goku I have to get back to talking weddings now but I'll be ready when you get here bye. *// 

"Well she seemed pleased I think that's a good sign" Goku relayed to the others. 

"Good lets head over there then so these girls can get tea started." Gohan suggested good naturedly. 

Aura's flaring they took off to Capsule corps. 

Landing at the compound they entered, each going to different locations. Videl and Vanessa proceeded to the kitchen where the started on making tea. Bulma went off to her lab so she could sulk in peace. And the men went into the entertainment area where Vegeta hooked up the Y-Box and while Gohan taught the controls to King Vegeta and Bardock, Vegeta loaded a Deathmatch game. Vegeta loved Deathmatch it was one of the few things he could beat Kakkarot in, Especially when he got to stick a plasma grenade on him and then run off and watch as Kakkarot went flying through the air. Bardock and King Vegeta soon caught on and were happily blasting whoever crossed their sights they even managed to catch Vegeta and Goku in the crossfire a couple of times. The responses though were somewhat different. Goku would try to machine gun their ass while getting out of there. Vegeta's was more direct, a grenade in each direction followed by the rocket launcher. They soon learned not to target Vegeta. Radditz, Nappa and the boys even watched the fun after they got back from their pub crawl. Radditz looked happier than he'd been in ages and Nappa was even sporting a grin though it could just have been the after effects of to much vodka. Unfortunately all good things had to come to an end as Videl had informed them that tea was only a couple of minutes away. They packed the Y-box away as Goku teleported off to get Chichi and the others. He was back in next to no time and with his arrival they wandered into the dining room. The sight before them was beyond their all their expectations, even King Vegeta was impressed. Mountains of food graced the table, all had been aptly provided for, even the Kiwi Bird had some seed from New Zealand. 

Vanessa finally broke their shocked silence at the spectacle. "Well are you going to eat it or look at all day?" 

Videl, Chichi and Bulma, their meals away from the others watched the incredible spectacle in front of them. Bodies flying everyone in a mad rush to see who could devour the most, King Vegeta and Bardock surprisingly leading the way, though given that they hadn't eaten in nearly 40 years that could be forgiven them. 

"Mmmm wonderful food thank you Vanessa and Videl for such a beautiful meal." King Vegeta sat back and rubbed his stomach after the food was gone. 

"That's okay." Vanessa answered for the both of them. 

"Yeah you can really cook where did you learn how." Even Chichi was impressed it was a rare occurrence that she encountered someone who could cook as good as she could. 

"Well I own a small restaurant in the village I used to live in. It helps when you're cooking for people you know." Vanessa answered modestly. 

"Yeah." 

"Hey Chichi why don't you and Goku sleep over tonight that way we can go shopping for clothes with the others in the morning?" Bulma suggested. 

"Okay it'll be good to get away for a night I'll see you in the morning then Bulma" Chichi answered as she dragged Goku away from going back with Vegeta into the Entertainment room. 

"Yeah Goodnight Chichi" 

The others after receiving Bulma's deathglare found the rooms that had been allocated to them and gradually went to sleep. 

okay next chapter will probably be out Tuesday though it could be Monday depends on 1)reviews and 2)time. Tell me what you thought of this one R&R. 


	22. prelude to shopping

okay it seems I've managed to find my way back to the keyboard after the headache that assignment gave me I was wondering when that what would happen. 

Review thanks 

_veggie-chan thanks for all the reviews I know you haven't got to twenty-one yet but you deserve a mention. Good to see you spotted a lot of the things others missed too._

_Chichigal thanks. Goku's got to go evil every so often, Vegeta has been rubbing off on him._

_Jettsmoma sure, besides it's not often she gets to eat food as good as hers._

_otepoti thanks good to see you like vege's Kiwi. (insane kiwi Cackle is heard from background)_

_Murph4303 thanks._

_DEE thanks and don't worry about it I'm well aware of the Failures of ff.net it happens to me too all the time. And good to see none of the kids got hurt, mad drivers._

_Brion thanks let's hope that's about all we can do_

Disclaimer : 2 little Dragonballs have come to pappa. Now where's those other five. 

Repentance Chapter 22 : Prelude to Shopping 

It was a beautiful morning at Capsule Corps, the birds were singing, the flowers were dancing in the sunlight, Vegeta was yelling for his breakfast. Another normal day. "WOMAN WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!" The roar echoed through the house. The birds stopped singing and the flowers stayed very still, they knew when not to attract attention to themselves. 

"IT'S NOT WOMAN, IT'S BULMA AND IF YOU WANT IT SO MUCH GET IT YOURSELF!" So started the usual daily slanging match. Ensuring that anyone was wasn't woken by the first outburst would be by the second. 

As the saiyan-jins gradually made their way down to the kitchen, heads still ringing, they wondered 'how the hell does Vegeta actually manage to survive here'. Vegeta often thought the same thing himself. 

Given that Bulma was otherwise occupied Chichi, Vasti, Vanessa, Celera and Videl made up a light breakfast. The smell of non burning food quickly ended the slanging match. They could fight later eating came first. 

After the quick breakfast, conversation started on what everyone was doing for the day. The females had already decided that clothes shopping was on the agenda and the glint in Chichi's eye suggested that wedding clothes were definitely on the list. Gohan and Videl took one look at Chichi then had a long look at each other. "We're going to UNI bye." They said at the same time as they bolted from the house. The idea had merely been to distract Chichi not to get her on a wedding high. 

"Damn brats they've let us in the lurch now." Vegeta whispered to Kakkarot. 

"Yeah though you can't really blame them even if they did start it." Goku whispered back. 

"What do you two think you're whispering about. If you think you're getting out of coming with us today your sadly mistaken besides all you ever wear is training clothes you need some other outfits." Bulma and Chichi glared at Goku and Vegeta who knew they were in for it now. 

"Yes dear." They responded, both knew when to fight and when to run and in his case they couldn't do either all they could try was to look helpless and hope that their captors took pity on them and that might take awhile. 

King Vegeta and Bardock smirked at their sons dilemma they didn't think that they were so badly whipped. 

"What do you two think you're smirking about you're coming to get new clothes too. If you think you can just sneak off and spar somewhere while the rest of us shop you're sadly mistaken." Vasti had spotted their smirks and nipped them in the bud. She and Celera hadn't had an opportunity to go shopping for 40 years. Hfil didn't exactly abound with shopping centres 

"Bugger." They were picking up the lingo quickly. 

"And where do you lot think you're going" Vanessa asked of the suspicious party that was edging closer to the door. 

Radditz, Nappa, Trunks and Goten looked round at each other. "Umm going shopping by ourselves" Radditz tried as an excuse. 

"Not good enough." Girl power had made into saiyan-jin society at last. 

"Yikes run for it" Radditz wasted no time in yelling instructions, he bolted as Nappa and the boys followed suit. Bulma tried to activate the protective energy shield to stop them escaping but it took just a faction to long and four blazing white contrails could be seen leaving the compound. 

"Damn they got away." Echoed the cry of the femmes. 

"Now why didn't we think of that?" Was the males lament. 

Far away on a distant continent. "Do you think we're far enough?" Radditz hoped they were, he didn't want to be dragged into a clothes store anytime soon. 

"Yeah uncle Radditz we're safe now and somewhere you'll like" Goten answered he'd led them here sure they'd enjoy the day. 

"Oh how come?" 

"Well you and Mr Nappa like Pub crawls right. Well Pub Crawls are this countries national sport" Goten informed his Uncle. (hmm I wonder where there are) 

"Cool I think I could fit in here." Radditz couldn't believe it, a country that loved pub crawls who said you had to die to go to heaven. 

"Oh yeah." Nappa was of a similar opinion. 

"And while you two are pub crawling Trunks and I can go and annoy the Kiwi birds down south on the next major island" Goten was going to teach trunks the finer points of kiwi hunting. (can I make the location any more obvious) 

"Sure have fun, Nappa and I will come looking for you around dusk if we're still sober by that time otherwise you find us." Radditz suggested looking forward to the day ahead. 

"Okay see you later Uncle, Mr Nappa." Goten was in a very good mood as he and Trunks blasted off to the land of the small black Kiwi. 

Back at Capsule Corps the femmes were seriously pissed four of their victims had escaped and another two had run off the day was not going as they had planned. Still all was not lost King Vegeta, Bardock, Vegeta and Goku were their captives and due to Vanessa's presence they had them outnumbered they could still turn the day into a victory despite their early setbacks. Bulma as usual took control "load them into the car we're off shopping oh and don't attempt to escape we know where you live." Unfortunately that threat didn't particularly faze the men. More important to them was the knowledge that if they stuffed up they'd have to cook for themselves. Under duress they suffered to be guided into the limo (what else would fit them all there's 9 of 'em) and as Bulma drove they hung on as if their very lives were in danger. Considering that Bulma's driving skills were only slightly above her skill as a cook they probably were. Vegeta was resigned to his fate so much he didn't even bother with 'are we there yet' besides he thought that implies actually wanting to get to the destination he sure as HFIL didn't want to go shopping. King Vegeta, Bardock and Goku looking at Vegeta's face go into a sort of horrified, penitent look all had the same thought 'this was going to be a long day'. 

okay as I'm going to be putting the next chapter up tomorrow this will have to do for today. 

However I'm starting to collect ideas on who will be matched up on who for the tournament so far this is what I think I want to do. tell me if you think different. 

Hercule / Nappa / Vanessa / Videl 

Goten /King Vegeta 

Trunks /Bardock 

Tien /Goku 

Eighteen / Gohan 

Krillin / Radditz 

Chouza /Videl / Vanessa 

flunky / Vegeta 

flunky / 

anyway R&R and tell me what you think. 


	23. Shopping

okay another chapter up on the drawing board let's see what I can do with this one. 

Review thanks 

_Knight's Shadow thanks the Radditz / Krillin pairing will be fairer then it seems as Radditz has been training in hfil a bit and also has a greater technique range. Krillin's Ki-Ezan/ destructo -disk would have given him an advantage in a death match but this really isn't one. Chouza vs either Videl / Vanessa how strong is Chouza I'd guess he'd be around 20-30 thousand. After that session in the hyperbolic chamber both the girls should be approaching that range. I'm not saying that they're going to win but it's not going to be a walk in the park for anyone. _

_Adbzfan2k03 thanks_

_Jetforce9000 welcome and thanks i'll see what I can do on the first and the second points you made. _

__

__Disclaimer : Another dragonball has been found only four to go BWHAHAHA. 

Repentance Chapter 23 : Shopping. 

The limo pulled up just outside the department store and everyone got out. The femmes with that gleam in their eyes that suggests your credit card is about to go up in smoke and the men with the look of 'what did we do to deserve this'. 

The worst part though was just beginning. The poor blokes were hustled into the nearest men's clothing shop and their there torture really began. The wives were having a field day, all their lives they'd wanted an opportunity to dress their husbands up in decent clothes and here was their chance. Nothing could save their husbands now. Goku decided he may as well be hung for a sheep instead of a lamb "Chichi dear can I choose the colour of my clothes?" 

King Vegeta, Bardock and Vegeta awaited Chichi's answer, the fate of their future wardrobe hung in the balance. 

"hmmm what did you have in mind Goku." Chichi wondered what her mate was attempting. 

"Well I imagine you want me to get me into a suit, could I at least have a nice white shirt and maybe a light blue one to go with it." Goku asked seeing what he could get away with. 

"Yes that's reasonable you'll look good in those colours." Chichi answered dreamily faraway was her mind imagining images of her beloved Goku in a nice white shirt and a dark suit whisking her off to a far away place. 

"Can I go try those two on." Goku pointed at a white and light blue shirt. 

"Sure dear" Chichi was still off in her dream world. 

Disappearing for a moment into the change rooms Goku tried on the light blue shirt, perfect, he smiled his plan was going quite well so far and with that he walked, more like strutted, back into the shop. The visual affect on the femmes was amazing, was this hunk that stood before them Goku. They had to get their mates looking like this. King Vegeta and Bardock were looking very worried what had he done, now their mates would want them to dress up too, this was not looking good. Vegeta on the other hand was looking at Kakkarot in a different light, he knew that Kakkarot never did anything without a purpose what was his motive. Vegeta examined the shirt Kakkarot was wearing, 'hmm light blue no significance there, top button undone - can easily be done up still no significance hmm what's he hiding loose fitting shirt that looks good wait loose fitting of course Kakkarot you genius, you've beaten them at their own game they want to buy us clothes so you just get them to buy you something that you feel comfortable in and want instead of what they want that will be uncomfortable. I wonder if I can adapt the principle.' Vegeta looked around the room, what was there that he might on a good day actually consider wearing. He spotted a long sleeve red shirt his size that had a blue one the same as Goku's behind it, the contrast was perfect. Considering how best to get the shirt without arousing suspicion though that was the problem. 

Bulma solved it " Hey Vegeta why can't you look as good as Goku" 

"What are you suggesting woman" right play dumb and arrogant Vegeta and this may just work he told himself. 

"I bet you couldn't look good in a shirt if you tried" Bulma was pulling Vegeta's strings well unfortunately she didn't know he was pulling hers as well. 

"hmmmpphhh" mumbling Vegeta walked over to the red shirt grabbed it and went into the change room. Not until he was in did he allow his facade to crack. Putting the shirt on though the smile on his face was evident in the mirror. 'Perfect beat the woman at her own game, removing his smile he put the scowl back on as he stepped out next to Kakkarot so his shirt would get the best contrast. 

"Wow Vegeta you look downright handsome in that. I'll have to get you in a shirt more often." Bulma thought she had persuaded Vegeta, he wasn't about to correct her. 

"Now it's own turn come on Bardock, King Vegeta are you going to find some decent shirts or are we going to have to find them for you." Vasti and Celera looked diabolical given the evil smiles across their faces. 

King Vegeta and Bardock looked at each other something was wrong here, both their sons had grabbed shirts of their own liking not their mates and had apparently gotten away with it, how could they do the same. Bardock thought of it first 'find a shirt that you like that looks really cool on you that your mate will love and you'll get away with it otherwise she'll pick something she likes' and Bardock was damned if he was about to be forced to wear pink to make Celera happy. Looking around the room he found a shirt that suited him nicely ,dark blue, not to bright not to dark trying it on he thought 'Well they can only say no.' Testing his theory he wore the shirt to where Goku and Vegeta were lazing around waiting. "Nice shirt." was their response. Celera hearing their comments turned around and looked at her mate. "Sweet I have to let you choose your shirts more often if you look that good in them." Was Celera's response she definitely thought her mate looked good in blue. 

"Now all we have to do is wait for King Vegeta." Vasti said. 

"You called" 

King Vegeta walked out of the change room in full black to the appraising looks of the femmes. "Well you have to admit he does look good in black." Vanessa commented to her mother. 

"Yeah he does, Okay Vege dear you can keep that if you agree to us getting you a white suit" Vasti suggested setting up a further purchase. 

"Okay so as the one with the credit card what are the total purchases we want" Bulma wanted to get shopping too. 

"well they men have they shirts they're wearing, we'll get a white long sleeve each on general principles, three black suits and one white suit." Chichi suggested back from dreamland. 

"Yep that will do." and getting a sales assistant to get the rest of the clothes Bulma went to the counter and purchased everything. 

"Now our turn" Vanessa led the way as the women rushed into the nearest female clothing shop. The men followed behind holding their new clothes. 

Sitting on a chair outside the shop the men waited, they weren't stupid enough to go into the shop and over the next several hours they shifted from seat to seat as the femmes wondered from shop to shop. The purchases were adding up bulma had found five new outfits, Chichi had nine , Vanessa was carrying around 17 outfits of various descriptions, while Vasti and Celera were matching each other at 35. " WOW you two really know how to shop" Bulma couldn't believe the clothes the two were finding. 

"Well when you haven't had a chance for forty years you start to need some retail therapy." Vasti said while looking through another clothes rack. 

"Yeah HFIl's clothing range really sucks and they wouldn't even let us go to Princess Snake's to look over some of her outfits." Celera complained as another clothing rack recieved her inspection. 

"Are those Girls every going to stop" King Vegeta wondered 

"Probably not they'll keep going all day and there's nothing we can do to stop them" Vegeta lamented. 

right that's all for now more in two days time R&R 

continued ideas on who will be matched up on who for the tournament so far this is what I think I want to do. tell me if you think different. 

Hercule / Nappa / Vanessa / Videl 

Goten /King Vegeta 

Trunks /Bardock 

Tien /Goku 

Eighteen / Gohan 

Krillin / Radditz 

Chouza /Videl / Vanessa 

flunky / Vegeta 

flunky / 

Piccolo has deliberately been left out you find out why later. 

anyway R&R and tell me what you think. 


End file.
